Trip to an Oasis
by Pharaoh of the Skies
Summary: Its the Mummy Returns with a couple of twist. The O'Connells have a daughter and a son this isn't a insert fall in love fic. Meela's gone, Imhotep is going to plan b. and...BENI! Lots of humor, no flames! Dramatic as well
1. The Bracelet of Anubis

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters save for Serenity. The daughter. This isn't an insert and then fall in love. This is for humor/Entertainment purposes. Though there is romance it is between Rick and Evelyn. And of course Imhotep and his love. This takes place during the Mummy returns. Enjoy. Please review. But please no flames!! (I'm doing this for a friend of mine really.)  
  
WARNING: MARY-SUE! WARNING: MARY-SUE! WARNING: MARY-SUE!  
  
Chapter 1: The Bracelet of Anubis  
  
Alex O'Connell was half British and half American. He was also very excited. The ten year old had just seen a hieroglyphic that resembled his father's tattoo. His adopted sister Serenity was watching from the wooden scaffold above. She was six years older then him and had been adopted when he was just a baby. Serenity never forgot how kind they were to adopt her. Ever since then they've been the closet family the world has seen.  
  
"Don't bother dad, Alex." Serenity said sternly. "They're working. Besides ever since mom's had that dream, Dad's been a little on the edge."  
  
"But it matches his tattoo! With the pyramid and the eye and two kings and everything!" exclaimed Alex.  
  
"What?" Asked Serenity. "Where? Show me."  
  
"Over here."  
  
And sure enough, Alex led the way to a wall where there was a hieroglyphic that did indeed match their father's tattoo. Serenity just stared wide- eyed.  
  
"Whoa." she said breathlessly. "Well we can show him when they come back from the dig. Alex? Alex?"  
  
But her ten-year-old brother had run off to show his dad his discovery. Serenity shook her head and headed back up the scaffold where her book was. Ten minutes or so later Alex came back.  
  
"He sent you back?" Serenity said. "Told you."  
  
"Shut it!" Alex snapped. "He said he'd take a look at it when they came back."  
  
"And who told you that?" asked Serenity cocking an eyebrow.  
  
"Know it all." Mumbled Alex.  
  
Meanwhile Rick O'Connell and his wife Evelyn were digging down into a tomb Evelyn had found while the children argued.  
  
"What was all that about?" asked Evelyn.  
  
"Oh Alex wanted to show me something." Said Rick giving his wife a kiss. "Now where were we?"  
  
"Hammer and chisel!" exclaimed Evelyn excited.  
  
She held out the smallest hammer and chisel Rick had ever seen. They were no bigger then his pinky finger. He looked at his wife with exasperating on his face.  
  
"This looks like twig and thorn then hammer and chisel." Rick stated. "It'll take forever!" he added sounded like a child.  
  
"Oh all right." Said Evelyn giving in to her husband's demands. "We'll do it your way."  
  
"Thank you!"  
  
Rick took a giant crowbar and slammed it into the door of the tomb Evelyn had been brushing off. It fell to the floor with a loud thud. Inside was a passageway filled with scorpions, spiders, and other deadly insects. Along the wall were the mummified corpses.  
  
"Ever since I had that dream, it's like I've been here before." Said Evelyn.  
  
"Yeah and ever since that damn dream, I haven't had a good night sleep." Rick replied stepping loudly on the insects below.  
  
While he and Evelyn made their way deeper into the tomb, Serenity watched as Alex made a mouse trap back in the main chamber.  
  
"Almost done."  
  
"You need bait dummy." Said Serenity.  
  
Alex glared at her. The two then burst into laughter. Laughter that was short lived however as soon they heard echoing voices. Alex and Serenity looked at each other. Alex ran up the scaffold while Serenity ran behind a pillar and ducked for cover.  
  
"Knock Knock!" said a harsh voice. "Anybody home? You two see if its here. I'll sort out the O' Connell's" the man retorted pulling out a pistol.  
  
Meanwhile Rick and Evelyn had found a door and inside they found a chest in between two skeletal corpses.  
  
"It's the emblem of the Scorpion King!" said Evelyn breathlessly.  
  
Against her husband's better judgment, they opened the chest using a key Rick had found around the neck of one of corpses.  
  
"The bracelet of Anubis!"  
  
Behind them a man cocked his pistol and aimed at their heads. Suddenly there was a loud rumbling and shaking. Another curse?  
  
"Run!" Rick exclaimed leading his wife down the passageways that soon burst open with a flood of water.  
  
Back in the main chamber Alex pulled back on his slingshot and let loose a small pebble that smacked into one of henchmen's neck. He yelled out in pain sobbing.  
  
"Jacques! Something hit me head!" he sobbed.  
  
"Shut up Spivey!" Jacques replied. "This place is cursed. We don't want to wake the gods."  
  
Alex loaded another stone and hit Spivey once again. This time Jacques caught on. When Alex loaded a third stone, he caught it in his hand. Spivey turned furious.  
  
"I'll take care of this." said Jacques.  
  
"Alex!" breathed Serenity. Silently she moved from the pillar to where Spivey was. In the next moment she grabbed his pistol.  
  
"HEY! OVER HERE!!" she yelled out. Jacques turned to see Spivey being held hostage.  
  
"Oy! Spivey!" he grumbled.  
  
"Leave my brother alone and I'll let your friend live." Serenity said coldly.  
  
Just then their leader came running back through the tomb.  
  
"Jacques, Spivey." He yelled. "Let's get out of here!"  
  
Spivey turned and knocked Serenity down taking back his pistol. Jacques slid down the wooden ladder and kicked on the support beams out from under it. Alex thrashed from side to side. Serenity looked on.  
  
Suddenly the scaffold gave way and tumbled into one of the large stone pillars. Alex fell into his sister's open arms. They two fell backward into the sand. As they got up they saw the pillar falling into the other pillar creating the domino effect.  
  
Soon all the pillars fell on top of one another. Alex and Serenity looked around covered in sand and dust.  
  
"You are so grounded." Serenity stated.  
  
Just then Alex noticed one pillar starting to fall. He ran over trying to stop it from falling. But Serenity pulled her brother away before anything could happen. They ran as the last pillar fell into the wall.  
  
Suddenly the wall burst open and water poured forth. Rick and Evelyn came pouring over the water.  
  
"Mom, Dad." Alex started. "I can explain everything."  
  
His parents looked up out of breath clutching the chest that held the scorpion king's bracelet. They spat out water and struggled to their feet trying not to slip.  
  
"It's all Serenity's fault!" Alex cried pointing at his elder sister.  
  
"What?!" shouted Serenity.  
  
"Let's go home." Rick said placing a hand on his daughter's shoulder.  
  
The O'Connell's went back to their campsite where Serenity and Alex told them of the three intruders and how the scaffold fell. It was then Rick told them they had probably saved their lives. And how they had been trapped in a flood of water for disturbing the bracelet.  
  
"We head home first thing tomorrow." Rick said. "I've had enough curses and sand for one day."  
  
"So we're not grounded?" asked Alex.  
  
"Yes you are." Evelyn said sternly.  
  
"For placing yourselves in danger." She finished.  
  
Serenity and Alex's jaws dropped. But they were happy to head home too. Little did they know they would be meeting an old friend very soon. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Ok here's chapter one. Like I warned it is a Mary-Sue. Kinda sucky beginning but it'll get better I promise. If you liked it please review. If you didn't that's fine. But please don't flame. No one wants flames. Chapter two is under way. 


	2. The BreakIn!

Disclaimer: SEE CHAPTER ONE!!  
  
**Mary-Sue Warning.**  
  
A/N Thanks to all my reviewers. I'm glad you like the story. And thanks to Special Kay () I hope I spell you're name right! I kept using scalpel.... how stupid of me. Thanks for clearing that up! anyway my friend I'm doing this for does have a fanfiction account but she has yet to write any stories. Bummer. Well on with chapter two. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 2: The Break-In!  
  
Alex and Serenity walked through their English mansion with relief. Their mother had not grounded them-_well not as long_ as originally planned. Serenity went to her room and let her suitcase fall with a slam. Alex was stuck carrying the heavy chest. And he wasn't happy about that.  
  
"This thing was a Goddang ton!" he snapped.  
  
"Alex!" Evelyn said. "Watch you're language."  
  
Alex rolled his eyes and mustering his best British accent "rather weighty this." He said sweetly. Evelyn shook her head and went upstairs where Rick was looking through a book. Evelyn opened her mouth to speak when...  
  
"No" said Rick. "We're not going back."  
  
Serenity who had walked out of her room heard only the going back part.  
  
"We're not going back!" she cried, "We just walked through the door!"  
  
"Exactly," Evelyn chirped. "We're already packed."  
  
"Dad, do something." Serenity pleaded.  
  
"Go keep an eye on you're brother. We'll talk later." Rick replied. Serenity rolled her eyes and walked down the stairs. She noticed Alex trying to button his shirtsleeve rather quickly.  
  
"Hey, what are you up to?" Serenity said.  
  
"Nothing!" Alex cried out. He placed his right arm behind his back.  
  
"Nothing huh?" Serenity said. "Hey look its Uncle John!" she said pointing towards the window.  
  
"Where?" Alex said turning around.  
  
"Gotcha!" Serenity said grabbing his arm.  
  
She pulled his sleeve up and saw a golden scorpion bracelet on his wrist. Her eyes darted from the chest back to Alex's hand.  
  
"The chest made me do it." he said suddenly. "It clicked open when I sat it down. So I put it on... then it showed me this...big map thingy...straight across the desert to Karnack! But it's stuck on me now. I can't get it off!"  
  
"Alex!" Serenity hissed. "This is no time to mess around with that thing. Where's the key to open the chest?"  
  
"Somewhere..." Alex droned on.  
  
"Alex, that key might get this thing off you." His sister said. "Where is it?"  
  
"Where is what?" asked Evelyn walking toward the children.  
  
Alex buttoned his sleeve and Serenity let out a sigh, her mother hadn't seen it yet. Somehow she'd be blamed for not keeping a better eye on her brother and they had just barely lightened their first grounding sentence.  
  
"Alex lost the key to open the chest."  
  
"Alex!" his mother began. "Did you loose that key?"  
  
"I haven't lost it mum, I just can't find it." Alex said sweetly. "There's a difference."  
  
"Well you'd better start finding it then." Her mother said sternly.  
  
Evelyn began searching her son's pocket's when a strong voice caught her attention.  
  
"Good evening" said a tall man with cold eyes and black skin. Lock-Nah.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Evelyn. "What are you here?"  
  
"I'm looking for the chest of course." Lock-Nah said his henchmen nodding. "Give it to me now."  
  
"Get out of my house" Evelyn snapped coldly as she pulled out a machete from her showcase. "Alex gets back there."  
  
Alex grabbed the chest and jogged behind his mother. Serenity pulled out another machete.  
  
"Why does she get to fight?" asked Alex.  
  
"Shut up and do what you're told." Serenity hissed. "Get out now!" she snarled turning to Lock-Nah.  
  
"Now I will kill you and take the chest anyway." Lock-Nah said.  
  
"I think not!" said a strong voice. Ardeth Bay stepped forth from the shadows his sword held tightly in his hand.  
  
"Helloooo" said Serenity slowly wondering who the tattooed man was and whether he was friend or foe.  
  
"Ardeth what are you doing here?" asked Evelyn.  
  
"Perhaps explanations are best kept for later." Ardeth replied.  
  
"So you're Ardeth Bay." Serenity said. "My parents have told me much about you."  
  
"Serenity is it?" Ardeth said nodding. "Yes, I know you're parents quite well."  
  
"Guys can we talk later?!" shouted Alex hiding behind the book case.  
  
Hell broke loose as Lock-Nah's henchmen pulled out their swords and began slashing at Ardeth, Evelyn, and Serenity. Meanwhile Rick was facing his own problems upstairs. A strange Arabic man was holding his brother-in-law hostage with a rather long blade.  
  
"Jonathan I thought I told you no more wild parties." Rick said slowly.  
  
"Well when you're popular..." Jonathan said weakly.  
  
"Or when you're an idiot." Rick said. "Look whatever's going on here will have to wait though I'm sure he deserves whatever you're about to do to him." He said looking at the blade held at Jonathan's neck.  
  
"Kill him!" said the leader.  
  
One man threw a knife only to have to it thrown back by Rick. Grabbing his brother-in-law Rick ran into the bathroom shutting the door behind him and ducking as a volley of bullets impaled the door. Jonathan took this time to jump inside the bathtub.  
  
"Jonathan!" Rick screamed as a foamy Jonathan came up for breath. "Whatcha do this time?!"  
  
"Nothing!" cried Jonathan "Lately..."  
  
"Come on!" Rick shouted jumping out the window trying to avoid getting shot.  
  
Meanwhile back downstairs Alex and pushed the bookcase over on one intruder coming up on Serenity from behind. His mother had just kneed another one somewhere _sensitive _and Ardeth was busy trying to fend off Lock-Nah.  
  
Just then one of the intruders grabbed the chest held by Alex. They struggled in a tug-o-war until Alex lost his footing and fell.  
  
"Alex!" Evelyn cried. Suddenly a man punched her in the stomach and knocked her cold. He threw her over his shoulder and ran off as his partner carried the chest. Lock-Nah singled for his men to leave and left.  
  
"Mom!" said Serenity.  
  
Out side Lock-Nah and his henchmen loaded Evelyn into the car as Rick and Jonathan came running out of the bushes.  
  
"Watch it!" shouted Jonathan pushing Rick to the ground as a second car came around shooting at the two men before driving off.  
  
Ardeth, Serenity, and Alex came running out.  
  
"Dad they took mom!" Alex said trying to catch his breath.  
  
Rick's eyes darted from his children to Ardeth and back again. Then he grabbed Ardeth by the collar of his robe.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?!" he snapped.  
  
Alex, Serenity, and Jonathan looked at each other unsure what to say.  
  
"And they're friends?" Alex asked.  
  
"Shut it" Serenity said quietly.  
  
"My friend," began Ardeth as Rick released his collar. "I don't know, but where this man is-you're wife will be," said the Mejai holding out a picture.  
  
Alex snatched the picture with excitement. "I know him!" he said. "He's a curator of the museum."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes" Serenity said. "He practically lives there."  
  
With that the companions began speed walking to Rick's car.  
  
"Ok you're here, bad guy's here, let me guess" Rick began.  
  
"Yes they have once again removed the creature from his grave." Ardeth finished.  
  
"I don't want to blame anybody but isn't it you're job to make sure that doesn't happen." Jonathan said.  
  
"There was a man there who knew where the creature was buried. A small, timid fellow with beady black eyes." Ardeth replied. "He knew where the book was, he knew where Imhotep was. And he struck a deal with the curator. You know him as Beni"  
  
"BENI!" cried Rick. "He survived?? How?"  
  
"I do not know." Ardeth said quietly.  
  
"That little weasel!" Jonathan said quietly.  
  
"Wait!" Serenity said. "Those stories are true then? Imhotep, how you met mom, everything is true?"  
  
"Yes," Rick said unlocking the car.  
  
"What does he want this time?" asked Alex.  
  
"I am not completely sure." Ardeth said. "But I do know he intends to face the scorpion king and gain control of his army for he has taken the bracelet of Anubis."  
  
"Don't be too sure." Alex said revealing his arm.  
  
"By putting this on you have started a chain reaction that could bring about the next apocalypse!" said Ardeth. Alex gasped in horror.  
  
Rick looked at the three. "You, lighten up. You, BIG trouble, you two get in the car." He said pointing to Ardeth, Alex, Serenity and Jonathan in that order.  
  
"Ardeth, he's only ten." Serenity said as her dad drove past every stop sign and red light on the way to the museum.  
  
"I am sorry if I alarmed you're son, but we've only seven days left until the scorpion king rises." Ardeth explained.  
  
"I take it that's not a good thing?" Jonathan said.  
  
"Oh he'll wipe out the world." Rick said sarcastically.  
  
"Okay..."  
  
Just then the car parked. Rick turned toward his son.  
  
"Alex I have an important job for you." He said. Alex looked excited. "I need you to protect the car."  
  
"I could do that!" Jonathan said eagerly.  
  
"Protect the car?" Alex said in disbelief. "I'm not stupid dad!"  
  
"Oh really?" said Serenity.  
  
"Shut up!" Alex said folding his arms in defeat.  
  
"Good boy." Rick said.  
  
"If anyone comes out screaming, it's just me." Jonathan said.  
  
Rick sighed. "You stay too."  
  
"Now you're talking!"  
  
Rick, Ardeth, and Serenity jumped out of the car and ran to the trunk where Rick kept his arsenal.  
  
"What are you doing here Serenity?" Rick asked suddenly realizing his daughter was standing next to Ardeth.  
  
"I'm going to." Serenity said loading two pistols at her sides. "You told Alex to Protect the car and he is. Plus Uncle John is with him so we don't have to worry, the car will be safe."  
  
"That's not what I meant." Rick replied sternly.  
  
"You never said I couldn't go." Serenity said taking a couple more guns. "Ready?"  
  
Rick sighed as he and Ardeth and Serenity ran up the steps to the museum loaded with guns and rage.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Ok here's chapter two. Just like I promised. A little fast paced. But now we're getting toward the story line more. Plz review! No flames. Thanks again loyal reviewers! In any case chapter three in underway. Thank you


	3. Two Kidnappings

Disclaimer: see chapter one!  
  
Thanks reviewers. Thank you all. I'm so glad you like the story! Thanks for all your support. Working on two stories at once isn't easy. But I'll get them done. To all school kids out there-enjoy summer while it last!! Once the school season starts I'll have so much work to do-going online will be a rare, saving grace. But on with Chapter 3!  
  
Chapter 3: Two Kidnappings  
  
Rick, Serenity, and Ardeth quietly raced up the stairs in the museum. They remained as quiet as possible so as now to announce their arrival. They walked passed mummy cases and other exhibits on the second floor when they suddenly heard chanting.  
  
The three looked down over the edge of the balcony. The museum curator, Hafez, was reading from an open Book of the Dead! In the middle of a ring of bowing followers stood a horrific mummified corpse encased in a hard, bright substance that looked like amber.  
  
Next to the ring of men, Evelyn was sitting on a wooden board atop a table. Her hands were bound together with strong rope. Then a piercing scream filled the museum and Imhotep was free!  
  
"Gentlemen," Serenity said calmly. "Please tell me I'm hallucinating. Dad? Ardeth? Please don't tell me I just saw that."  
  
"You know," Rick said cocking his shotgun. "A couple years ago, this would have seemed really strange to me." Then he sneaked down the stairs to rescue Evelyn.  
  
"Do not be afraid." Ardeth said placing a hand on Serenity's shoulder. "He has not fully regenerated yet."  
  
"Are you telling me, that he gets worse!?" Serenity said. She looked down where her mother was held. "We'll save her won't we?"  
  
Ardeth nodded as they surveyed the scene. A tall, skinny, timid man by the name of Beni walked forward bowing to Imhotep who merely smiled.  
  
"My lord," Beni said with fear in his voice. "I have a gift." Said the man pointing to Evelyn.  
  
"Her!" Imhotep raged in ancient Egyptian.  
  
"Yep, he definitely remembers mom." Serenity said quietly as she hid behind a large pillar. "When can we blast the bastard Ardeth?"  
  
"Wait for you fathers single."  
  
Hafez and Lock-Nah opened the chest they stole from the O'Connell's hoping to find the bracelet of Anubis. What they found was a baseball trophy.  
  
"Where is the bracelet of Anubis?" asked Hafez angrily.  
  
"I think I know." Lock-Nah replied in a cold voice.  
  
"What year is it?" asked Imhotep interrupting the two. Hafez walked forward.  
  
"My lord," he said. "It is the year of the Scorpion."  
  
"Is it now?" Imhotep said laughing. Then looking at Evelyn he smiled. "Burn her!"  
  
"You just wait Imhotep!" Evelyn shouted as servants raised the wooden board she was sitting on. "I'll put you back in your grave."  
  
"Our thinking was not if we put you in your grave first." Hafez said with a smile.  
  
The servants lead Evy to a large container filled with blazing fire. Any second they would drop her into the flames and then...  
  
"Oh God," Evelyn said fearfully. "Rick!!"  
  
"Evelyn!" Rick shouted jumping over the flames.  
  
Her husband landed on the board causing it to drop. Rick pulled Evelyn over his shoulders and shot each servant carrying the board. He placed her behind a large wooden case and cut the ropes that held her hands. Imhotep was not too happy.  
  
"YOU!" he screamed. Ardeth and Serenity jumped out from behind the pillar.  
  
"Looks like he remembers dad too." Said the 16 year-old dryly.  
  
Ardeth nodded and the two opened fired below them. Shooting servants. Beni was the first to run and seek cover being the sneaky weasel he is.  
  
Hafez and Lock-Nah began to return fire. As did other followers. Rick began shooting two pistols at once. Evelyn grabbed his spare pistols and gave Rick some cover. Taking careful aim, Serenity hit Imhotep in the chest-twice. Imhotep looked up. Ardeth was to busy shooting his Thompson to notice.  
  
"What the bloody hell is going on?!" She said. "I shot him twice!"  
  
Imhotep grinned at her. Serenity took aim and shot again, this time square in his face. Imhotep's disfigured face didn't last long before returning to normal. Then taking a large jar poured out sand that turned into his personal servants. Other mummies.  
  
"Ok, that can't be good." Serenity said watching the decomposing mummies form.  
  
"Oh not these guys again!" Rick said as the group made there way outside.  
  
They ran towards the car. Evelyn stopped and with a though ran back. She began to haul a bench to block the door. Rick came and grabbed her arm.  
  
"Honey," he said dragging her towards the car. "What are you doing? These guys don't use doors."  
  
"Where's Alex?" cried Serenity.  
  
Alex and Jonathan were nowhere in sight. Suddenly a large red, double- decker bus came racing towards them. Jonathan was driving.  
  
"What happened to my car?!" Rick shouted.  
  
"I was forced to find another means of transportation." Jonathan said in a hurried voice.  
  
"A double-decker Bus?!!!"  
  
"It was his idea!" Jonathan said pointing to Alex.  
  
"Was not!"  
  
"Was too!"  
  
"Was not!"  
  
"Just go!!" Rick screamed interrupting the two and hopping on the bus.  
  
True to his words, Imhotep's dead followers came barreling through the walls and not the doors. They saw the bus speed away, turned and began running all the while trampling the car to the ground.  
  
"Oh no!" moaned Rick loudly. "Not my car!"  
  
"HEY YOU BASTARDS!" Serenity shouted sticking her head out the window. "That was my future car!!"  
  
The Mummies jaws dropped beyond human ability and let out a ferocious roar.  
  
"You can have it!" Serenity said shoving her head back into the bus.  
  
Rick was already loading his shotgun. Then he went to the upper level. Just then the mummies over took the bus. Ardeth began blasting the mummy on the lower level protecting Serenity and her family. He blasted the mummy into two pieces!  
  
WHAM! Ardeth was scratched across the chest with nice cut wounds that began to bleed slowly. The Medjai looked up as the Mummy's upper torso prepared to give the final strike.  
  
"Turn! Turn!" Evelyn shouted. "Turn Jonathan! Turn!"  
  
Obeying his baby sister, Jonathan made a sharp right turn, which threw the mummy torso to the floor. Serenity kicked it out the door.  
  
Jonathan continued driving like crazy down the streets and alleys of London. Shouting at people and police to get out the way. Farmers market stand were demolished and pedestrians began cursing the red bus (Jonathan really) in some pretty foul language.  
  
Up at top, Rick was trying to get his shotgun, which had fallen from his hand. Then he saw a tunnel to low for a double-decker bus and threw himself flat against the floor hopping he would at least fit.  
  
And fit he did as the mummy splattered into the wall like a fly on a windshield. With the threat of the mummies over for now, Jonathan slowed down and brought the car to a halt near a large two-towered bridge.  
  
"Great driving Uncle John." Alex said hugging his uncle.  
  
"Yeah," said Jonathan who was barely breathing.  
  
"Ardeth let me see those scratches." Serenity said as Evelyn tore a small part of Rick's shirt to stop the bleeding.  
  
"Thank you," Ardeth replied. He too was breath hard.  
  
"You all right?" asked Rick folding his torn sleeve.  
  
"This was my first bus trip." The Mejai leader said panting.  
  
"Come here you" Evelyn said to Rick. "Where would I be without you?" she asked sweetly.  
  
"Somewhere lost in Egypt." Rick said slyly. Then he kissed his wife passionately.  
  
"God get a room." Alex grumbled. Serenity laughed. Following her brother to the back end of the bus.  
  
"One day that won't be gross to you." She said folding her arms across her chest.  
  
"Yeah right!" Alex snapped.  
  
"You ok?" Serenity asked looking for scratches.  
  
"Yeah no scratches thanks to Ardeth." Alex said.  
  
Suddenly Lock-Nah's henchmen drove up in a car and two followers grabbed Serenity and Alex in one swift movement.  
  
"Alex! Serenity!" Rick cried. Running after them.  
  
Rick jumped down from the bus and began running against hope to catch the car. The car stopped and let one Arabic man inside before speeding off across the drawbridge. Rick did not make it in time and the drawbridge rose up.  
  
"Do not fear for your children my friend." Ardeth said. "Your son wears the bracelet of Anubis, they cannot harm him."  
  
"Alex is wearing the bracelet?" Evelyn asked.  
  
"When he put it on, he said he saw the pyramids and then Karnack." Rick explained filling Evelyn in on what Alex had confessed in the car.  
  
"Yes and when they reach Karnack, the bracelet will show him the next step of the journey." Ardeth said.  
  
"We have to get their first, or we won't know where to go!" Evelyn cried out in terror.  
  
"Wait." said Jonathan. "I understand why he took Alex, but why Serenity?"  
  
"My guess is that because he wants revenge on Evelyn, he has chosen another human sacrifice to bring back Anck-su-namun." Ardeth said grimly.  
  
"Rick we have to get them back!!" Evelyn said crying into her husband's chest as he held her in his arms.  
  
"Seems to me, like we need a magic carpet." Rick said holding Evelyn close.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Ok so how was it? Plz review and no flames people! Thank you all my reviewers! I've been getting good feedback and I'm very grateful. Sorry this chapter is a tad bit shorter then the others. Chapter four in the works. 


	4. The Reasons Why

Disclaimer: see chapter one.  
  
A/N I'm getting a lot of good reviews and want to express my thanks to you all. I'm very glad to hear you like my story. Oh and this chapter won't have Rick and Evy in it. This concentrates of Serenity and Alex for now. But they'll back in the next chapter...as will IZZY! (Hey I can't forget Izzy can I?)  
  
Chapter four: The Reasons Why  
  
Serenity and Alex were taken to a train station in Cairo. Once inside the train cart, two men slammed the door shut and locked it tightly from the eyes of others. Serenity was struggling with all her might against her captive. Since Beni was her captive, she seemed to be winning.  
  
"Let me go...you son of a...." she snarled. Suddenly her elbow was free and she slammed it into Beni's unsuspecting face.  
  
Beni's eyes rolled around in his head. He stumbled around in a drunken like state before collapsing on the bench. Hafez slapped his forehead. With a wave of his hand, the curator ordered Lock-Nah to grab Serenity as well.  
  
"Hey the book of the dead!" exclaimed Alex as he saw Hafez holding a large book made of pure obsidian.  
  
"What a bright little child," Beni said rubbing his face with his hand. "If you want to see your parents, you had best behave."  
  
"Mister, I don't behave for my parents-what makes you think I'll behave for you?" Alex said in a smart-ass voice.  
  
Hafez chuckled. "Because your parents won't put poisonous snakes in your bed when you're sleeping."  
  
"Leave him alone!" yelled Serenity jumping up.  
  
Beni flinched seeing her move. But Lock-Nah grabbed her and shoved her back down. Beni sighed in relief no more pain for him-for now. Just then three men walked in carrying a chest. Serenity and Alex recognized them as the ones who attacked them back in the tomb.  
  
"Excellent," said Hafez. "Come this way."  
  
Placing the book down, he led them into a room. Then he shut the door behind them locking it tight.  
  
"Let us out!" shouted one man. Suddenly screams and gunshots could be heard. Hafez opened a small slit. "Open the chest!" he said.  
  
Just then the chaos stopped. Serenity and Alex looked at each other with worried glances as Hafez sat down across from them. Then the screams could be heard again. Then they were silence with a roar that Serenity and Alex recognized as Imhotep.  
  
A smile spread across Hafez's face. "Do not be alarmed." He said. "He shall not hurt you in the same way. He was different uses for you two."  
  
"Lord Imhotep wishes to meet you." Said the curator. Lock-Nah stood up.  
  
"Now we shall see how brave you really are." He said with a smirk.  
  
He led them into the room where a tall man dressed in long black robes stood waiting. The man was bald, with tan skin but stood with a handsome look. He had a cold aurora around them which singled to the others he had great power. Lock-Nah bowed low.  
  
"Its him," Serenity breathed. "Its Imhotep."  
  
"I know you can understand me," Imhotep began. And it was true they could understand him even though he was speaking ancient Egyptian. "So listen well."  
  
He got down on one knee and using his magic brought Alex's arm forward. "The sands of time have already begun to tick against you."  
  
"Yeah yeah," Alex droned on. "Seven days do I have until the Scorpion King arises. Heard it already."  
  
"Alex!" Serenity snapped.  
  
"You shall lead me to the oasis of Amh Shere." Imhotep replied.  
  
"What if I get lost?" Alex said bluffing.  
  
Imhotep laughed. "Did you also know that if you are not inside the temple of Scorpion King when the sun strikes it that very day, that the bracelet will suck the life force from you?"  
  
"Didn't hear that part" Alex exclaimed, "Wait a minute! That means I've only got five days left!!"  
  
"Then it would be a good idea if we don't get lost-don't you think?" Imhotep said with a grin. Then with a wave of his hand Lock-Nah stood up and took Alex way.  
  
"Alex!" Serenity cried. But the door was locked. She was trapped with Imhotep.  
  
"If I had a weapon right now-you'd be sorry." Serenity.  
  
"I cannot be harmed by moral weapons." Imhotep said with a smile.  
  
"Then what do you want with me?" Serenity said.  
  
Imhotep walked towards her stepping over the corpses of the three men without care. Serenity began to back up and felt her back against the door. Imhotep stood close to her and began to look over her body.  
  
"Yes..." he said. "You're perfect."  
  
"Perfect for what?"  
  
"Anck-su-namun." Imhotep said.  
  
"Oh God." Serenity said placing her hands over her mouth.  
  
She remembered the stories of how her mother had nearly died because Imhotep had wanted her to bring back his love the same way he now intended to use Serenity.  
  
"Now just one last test." Imhotep said quietly.  
  
Serenity didn't know what he meant by test, but she sure as hell didn't want to find out either. She threw her hand in an attempt to give Imhotep a right hook. Suddenly her hand stopped in front of Imhotep's face.  
  
"What??" she cried. "I...I can't move!"  
  
Imhotep laughed. "You're a first. Even now you're resisting when your whole body is restricted. Your soul is that of a warriors."  
  
Imhotep pushed her hand to the side and walked forward to Serenity. His hands went behind her neck and the high priest kissed her passionately. And though Imhotep was enjoying this moment, Serenity wasn't. Suddenly she could feel her arms move again. Imhotep's concentration was breaking.  
  
Serenity shoved the priest away. Imhotep grinned. "This shall indeed be an interesting journey." He said.  
  
"Don't touch me." Serenity said in an icy voice.  
  
"For your family's sake, you'll follow orders." Imhotep replied. Serenity's eyes widened.  
  
"Your saying if I give to your demands, you'll keep them alive?" She asked.  
  
"Think about it and let me know when you've decided." Imhotep whispered into her ear.  
  
Suddenly the door clicked open and Serenity ran out. Hafez smiled.  
  
"Did you enjoy your meeting my dear?"  
  
"Go rot in Hell!" she snapped. Then Serenity saw Beni. She grabbed him by the collar.  
  
"This is all your fault!" she snarled. "Why?!"  
  
"I don't want to tell you." Beni said in a shaky voice. "You'll just hurt me again."  
  
Suddenly Lock-Nah held a blade against her neck. Imhotep had walked through after getting rid of the corpses. Serenity held up her hands in surrender looking around. Lock-Nah released the blade. Serenity turned around her back to Beni. Just then she whirled back around...  
  
BAM! Her fist slammed into Beni's face. Beni passed out cold. Serenity sat down.  
  
"That feels much better." The men (Lock-Nah, Hafez, Imhotep, and Alex) stared at her in confusion. They really weren't expecting that.  
  
"Don't push me." She warned. Then she sat down. "Alex tell them where to go, do what they say."  
  
"Serenity..."  
  
"Alex just please do this." She said softly.  
  
Then she folded her head into her arms and tears streamed quietly down her face. 'God help us all' the sixteen-year-old thought. If she didn't do what Imhotep wanted, her parents and Ardeth would suffer. Even Alex would be killed once they were done with him. Then she would die and her death would be in vain. But Serenity would not allow that to happen. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Ok here's chapter four. Sorry there's not as much comedy in it. But I'll make up for it in chapter five. Please review but no flames! 


	5. Izzy's Magic Carpet

Disclaimer: see chapter one please.  
  
A/N Once again I would like to express my gratitude to all my reviewers. You guys kick ass. Like my previous chapter said, I'm focusing on Rick and the others now. The chapters will alternate back and forth between Rick and his party & Serenity and Alex's battles with Imhotep. This also means the comedy might waver as well. But it shall never vanish. Now on with chapter five.  
  
Chapter five: Izzy's Magic Carpet  
  
While Serenity and Alex were being hauled off to the train station in Cairo, Rick and the others were driving down the road to a large black building on the outskirts of the city.  
  
"Rick, are you sure we can rely on him?" Asked Evelyn.  
  
"Yeah," Rick said. "Izzy's reliable-ish." He added the ish on lastly.  
  
Jonathan walked along side him holding his golden staff.  
  
"Jonathan get our bags." Rick said.  
  
"Oh my hands are full...." Jonathan began. Rick seized the staff from his grip.  
  
"Now!" he snapped.  
  
"R-Right...I'll just go get them then...." Jonathan said sprinting towards the rental car.  
  
Suddenly a medium height, African-American came walking out the door. He saw Rick and stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
"Izzy!" cried Rick in a happy voice with open arms.  
  
"N-No!" Izzy yelled running back inside locking the doors.  
  
"He definitely remembers you." Evelyn said.  
  
"Nah, he's just a little shy." Rick said. Then he pulled out his pistol and shot at the lock.  
  
"Honey you're not a subtle man." Evelyn replied shaking her head at his use of the pistols.  
  
"We don't have time for subtle..." Rick said. "Izzy come here."  
  
"NO!" Izzy said running away. "Not this time. Last time I helped you I got shot in the ass!"  
  
"Remember that time in Morocco?" (I don't think it was morocco, but it's close I think.) Izzy demanded. "I was flying high, hiding in the sun, when trigger happy here flags me down. I fly down to pick him up and I get shot in the ass! Then I see him waltzing up with some belly dancer girl."  
  
"Belly dancer girl?" asked Evelyn sternly. Rick acted like he had no idea what Izzy was talking about.  
  
"Its not like it sounds" he said hastily.  
  
"Ah, its EXACTLY like it sounds." Izzy retaliated.  
  
"Izzy I think you and I should talk." Evelyn retorted sternly.  
  
"Fine as long as I don't get shot!" Izzy cried.  
  
"Quite your whining. You're gonna get paid this time." Rick said sternly shoving a large roll of bills in pink and purple colors.  
  
"What am I going to spend it on O'Connell?" asked Izzy. "What the hell am I going to buy? Huh? Sand?!"  
  
Rick tightened his grip on the golden staff he grabbed from Jonathan.  
  
"I'm going to make this short." He said sternly. "My two kids are out there. And I'm going to do whatever it takes to get them back." All the while moving the golden staff as a pointer.  
  
Rick noticed Izzy's eyes following the pointer and moved it more.  
  
"Give me that gold thingy and you can shave my head, wax my legs and use me as a surfboard." Izzy said entranced by the staff.  
  
Rick thrust the staff into his hands. "Didn't we do that once? By the way when did you loose your eye?" pointing to a black eye patch over Izzy's left eye.  
  
"Oh," Izzy said with a laugh. "I didn't. I just thought it made me look more dashing."  
  
Rick rolled his eyes and snapped the patch off his head.  
  
"Come on, get to work."  
  
They walked out of the business area to a wide plain.  
  
"You're not catching me at my best." Izzy said to Evelyn.  
  
Evelyn smiled. "Oh I'm sure I am." she said and walked alongside her husband.  
  
Jonathan and Ardeth came to join Rick and Evy as they walked down to where Izzy was preparing their ride. Suddenly twelve Mejai leaders stood on tall, proud horses.  
  
"I knew it." Izzy moaned. "I'm gonna get shot!"  
  
Izzy was saved as Ardeth saluted his fellow Mejai. "Horus!" he called.  
  
Suddenly a small falcon flew from on Mejai's arm on to Ardeth's.  
  
"Ah, a pet bird." Jonathan said.  
  
"Yes. This is Horus. My most trusted friend." Ardeth said stroking the birds softly. "He will alert the twelve Mejai tribes on our journey. If the army of Anubis arises, they will do all they can to stop it.  
  
After speaking to them in Arabic, Ardeth watched as the twelve men rode off into the desert. Then he followed Rick who was following Izzy.  
  
"Isn't she beautiful?" cried Izzy full of pride as he presented a large blimp.  
  
"What happened to your plane?" demanded Rick.  
  
"Planes are a thing of the past," Izzy said with a laugh.  
  
"You know what Izzy?" asked Rick. "You were right."  
  
"I was??" asked Izzy confused.  
  
"Yeah, you're going to get shot." Rick said pulling out his pistol.  
  
"WHOA, WHOA!" Izzy said holding up his hands. "She faster then she looks and she's quiet. Real quiet. Perfect for sneaking up on people. Or we could go in your way, guns blazing and getting your friend shot in the ass!" Izzy added hastily.  
  
Rick looked at Evelyn and shrugged his shoulders. "Ok" he said putting his pistol away.  
  
"Why can't you people keep your feet on the ground?" asked Ardeth asked unsure if he wanted to travel in a man-made machine he knew nothing about.  
  
"Izzy's good with his hands. If he built it, its safe." Rick said allowing Evelyn to enter the long basket first.  
  
"Has anyone seen my staff?" Jonathan asked wondering around looking for it. "Rick I gave it to you."  
  
"Nope haven't seen it Jonathan." lied Rick as Izzy slipped the staff into his bag. "You really shouldn't loose things so important Jonathan. That's why Alex looses everything."  
  
"I didn't loose it. You took it from me." Jonathan said. Meanwhile Rick was paying no heed as he entered the blimp. Then suddenly the answer hit Jonathan.  
  
"You gave it away didn't you?" demanded the treasure greedy man.  
  
"My friend we must hurry." Ardeth reminded them. "If we do not reach Karnack before Imhotep, we will not know where to travel next."  
  
"But my staff..." Whined Jonathan.  
  
Rick grabbed Jonathan by the collar. "Now! Let's go Jonathan, I'll get you a new one!" and he pulled his brother in law into the Blimp.  
  
Jonathan fell to the floor with a thud. Then he sat down in front of Izzy's steering wheel. Wondering how to get his staff back. Within minutes the blimp rose quietly into the air and took off towards Karnack.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Ok here's chapter five. Like I promised I brought in Izzy. Beni, Izzy, and Jonathan-the three funniest characters in the movies. Chapter six is underway. Please review. 


	6. On the Road to Hell

Disclaimer: see chapter one.  
  
A/N Thanks reviewers! Oh and thank you for the correction of whole saddle thing. I feel really stupid now. Thanks for pointing that out. its been a while since I've seen the movie so please help me fix errors I missed. I went back and fixed it. I can't believe how well my story is doing. It's probably the best story I've written. Anyway I'm glad you all like it so much. It feels great. Anyway in this chapter we re-join Alex and Serenity and our fav villains. Now on with the story.  
  
Chapter six: On the Road to Hell  
  
{Serenity's thoughts}  
  
The train pulled swiftly out of the station in Cairo and glided out into the desert almost as though it was traveling on the wind itself. Despite that there was at least three hours from Karnack.  
  
Alex didn't quite understand the situation as well as Serenity. However he knew he couldn't be harmed as long as he had the bracelet. And being ten- years-old Alex also knew how to annoy the living hell out of people. Besides Serenity was here to protect him. So Alex was going to have a little fun...............  
  
Meanwhile Serenity wasn't taking things well. Who knew what Imhotep would do to her before he summoned Ank-su-namun? Just the very thought of his kiss made her cringe in disgust. Not to mention how her body would be used once Ank-su-namun's soul resided in it.  
  
{Hey at least I'll be dead. Wait-that's a good thing? No, Ardeth and Dad and the others will come save us. We'll put Imhotep back in his grave. For now I have to accept this. For now I've got to suffer emotional drama from a perverted high priest. And he's not just any priest-he's a dead, perverted high priest. I'm going to need to see a doctor after this.}  
  
On a small bright side, Imhotep's interest in her gave her some authority over his followers. Not much, but enough to save Alex and her family perhaps. But would Imhotep keep his word? She knew he had broken his word to get her mom to come with him to Hamunaptra. Serenity had no choice. Getting up she walked to the train car where Imhotep was.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Meanwhile Alex was left alone with Lock-Nah and that spelled trouble.  
  
"Are we there yet?" he asked after some time had passed.  
  
"No" Lock-Nah said already annoyed.  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Are we there yet?" Alex said knowing Lock-Nah was getting angrier.  
  
"No, no, no, no..." Lock-Nah said suddenly he whipped out a knife and slammed it between Alex's fingers.  
  
"Wow!" Alex said. "That was amazing. Perfect aim."  
  
"What are you talking about? I missed." Lack-Nah hissed.  
  
Alex swallowed hard taking in that information. Lock-Nah began thumbing his fingers against the table. Alex mimicked his moves. Lock-Nah repeated. Alex mimicked it again. This continued until Lock-Nah made for his knife once more.  
  
"I have to go to the bathroom!" Alex cried.  
  
Lock-Nah's eyes nearly bulged out of his head. He grabbed Alex and led him to the bathroom.  
  
"I can't go when someone is watching." Alex said. Lock-Nah nodded and turned away.  
  
"I don't trust you, you'll look."  
  
"Wha???" Lock-Nah said confused. He left slamming the door behind him. Alex began looking for a way out.  
  
------------------  
  
Serenity walked into Imhotep's train cart and knelt down on her knees. She swallowed hard. Closing her eyes Serenity took a breath.  
  
"Serenity?" Imhotep asked.  
  
"I have merely come to say I accept your offer." Serenity said. With that she stood up and added, "But keep your end of the bargain or I swear I'll make you suffer."  
  
Serenity stood at the door when suddenly her body froze over. She knew Imhotep had stopped her with his magic once more. The high priest walked to her and placed his hands on her shoulders.  
  
"Cheer up, this shall not be as bad as you believe it to be." He said softly. He took a strand of her hair in his hand and felt it gingerly.  
  
Suddenly the train jerked to an abrupt stop. Imhotep nearly fell over however Serenity wasn't so lucky. She did fall backward once Imhotep's concentration was broken.  
  
Imhotep slid the door open. They had arrived at Karnack. A small boy could be seen running in a zigzag pattern into the ancient city. On the roof two men were shooting automatic rifles.  
  
"Alex!" Serenity said.  
  
She jumped down off the train and took off after her brother. Imhotep lifted the two men into the sky and thrust them into the legs of two enormous statues. He calmly walked off the train to retrieve Serenity and her brother.  
  
Alex ran until suddenly the bracelet thrust his arm up and the map appeared once more. This time it showed Alex to the next location they needed to travel. It was the temple island of Philae. The map faded.  
  
Suddenly Alex felt himself rise from the ground. Imhotep guided his body with his magic. Alex saw Imhotep and knew his escape attempt failed.  
  
"Tsk, Tsk." Imhotep said his index finger moving back and forth in a scolding manor.  
  
"Alex! Where are you?!" Serenity said. She ran and then saw that Imhotep had found him first.  
  
"Imhotep! Alex!"  
  
Imhotep nodded and brought Alex down to the ground gently. Suddenly Beni, Hafez, and one very angry Lock-Nah came running onto the scene.  
  
"We shall camp here tonight." Imhotep said. "We move at dawn."  
  
"Stupid Boy!" Lock-Nah snarled and grabbed him. "Where were you running?!" Bad move.  
  
BAM! Serenity back kicked him forcing him to drop Alex.  
  
"Don't ever do that again." She hissed in a cold voice that even Imhotep wasn't prepared for.  
  
Suddenly Serenity was thrown down on the ground. Imhotep's magic was as strong as ever.  
  
"Easy," Imhotep said. "Chain the boy. I'll deal with this one." Beni nodded and spread the word while getting a chain. (Secretly he was praying in all the languages he knew that he was grateful Serenity had taken her rage out on someone else-for now)  
  
Alex held his head down as Lock-Nah grabbed him and led him away. He did not look at Serenity as Imhotep led her away.  
  
"It seems as though your brother would rather die then lead me to Ahm Shere." Imhotep said. He grinned. "He is truly his father's son. You are something else. That was impressive back there. Had I been mortal, I may have to be worried."  
  
"I'm stronger then you think" Serenity snapped.  
  
"So am I my dear." Imhotep said. "So am I."  
  
"I've seen you rise from the dead, you were a walking corpse. Now your..."  
  
"As I was when I lived. But now I'm much more powerful." Imhotep finished.  
  
"My parents sealed you once. They can do it again!" Serenity said.  
  
Imhotep turned to her. He cupped her face in his hands. "Perhaps. But if they sealed me, they obviously didn't do a good job. I have risen just as I promised."  
  
Serenity hadn't though of it that way. No matter what, there was still a possibility he could rise once more.  
  
"The dead should remain dead." She said calmly.  
  
"You may see your brother." Imhotep said. Serenity turned her face so she wouldn't look at him. But suddenly Imhotep's hand jerked her face back toward his.  
  
"Report back to me the next location on the map." He said forcefully. "Understand?"  
  
"Perfectly."  
  
Imhotep released her. Serenity stormed off but turned to and flipped the high priest off before disappearing from view. Imhotep shook his head.  
  
The sun faded into night. Alex stood chained to a pole. He walked around but the chain wouldn't give.  
  
"Alex!" Serenity said. She ran and hugged her little brother. Then she slapped him upside the head. "What the hell were you thinking?!"  
  
"We can't let him succeed." Alex replied hotly. "Well for now we have no choice." Serenity said as the two sat down. "Alex where do we go next?"  
  
"Giza." Alex lied.  
  
"Alex-I know you're lying. Please. Dad and Ardeth are coming. We'll stop Imhotep-I promise." Serenity said. "Please! They don't want to stop him and find you dead because you wanted to be brave. You've proven yourself already."  
  
Alex nodded. "Alright, but let's give them hell to pay while we're at it."  
  
Serenity winked. "I have perfect plans for that."  
  
"The Temple Island of Philae." Alex said. "That's where the bracelet told me to go."  
  
"Good that's not too bad a ways." Serenity replied. She stood to go.  
  
"I have to go report back to Imhotep." She said grimly before Alex could ask where she was going.  
  
"I've got an idea for mom," Alex said suddenly. "They can follow our clues. But I'll need water. Think you can get me some?"  
  
Serenity nodded. She left without another word and sought out Beni first.  
  
"Beni, get Alex some water. He's thirsty." She said.  
  
"Why should I?" asked Beni with a sneer.  
  
"Because I'll kick your ass if you don't. Or perhaps you wish to explain to Imhotep your disobedience." Serenity replied sternly grabbing his collar. Beni began to whimper.  
  
"Please." he begged. "Think of my children!"  
  
"You don't have any children." Serenity said.  
  
"Someday I might..." Beni said hopefully.  
  
"Shut up and do it." Serenity said rubbing her head. The stress was starting to get to her. Beni walked off sneering at Serenity.  
  
Serenity got down on her knees and slammed her fist into the sand. She let out a scream of frustration. Taking a deep breath, Serenity pulled herself together. She had to report back to Imhotep. She would take out her frustration and they would suffer.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Ok here's chapter six. Do you like? Well chapter seven is in the works now. I know I said the chapters will alternate back and forth earlier but I'm not going to now. My chapters will be longer because I'll be combining the travels of Alex and Serenity with that of their parents. It's gotten to the point where they no longer need to be separate chapters. Anyway please review! See ya next chapter! 


	7. Starry Night Showdown!

Disclaimer: See chapter one.  
  
A/N Thanks again reviewers! Also to new reviewers welcome, glad to hear more people like the story. I'm enjoying writing this and the reviews I'm getting make this even more fun. Ok here we go. oh and this goes out to Blue-Dragon-4-Ever....its sooo good to get a review from you. i never hear form you anymore!!! lol. jk. (she's one of my best friends.)  
  
Chapter 7: Starry Night Showdown!  
  
{Serenity's thoughts}  
  
Serenity was free to walk around Karnack. Tents were being pitched and a came site formed. Serenity looked around. No one seemed to be paying any attention to her. With cat like stealth, she snuck around until she came across a long sword left by one of the men. She grabbed it and clutched it tightly in her hands.  
  
Serenity walked around more until she came upon a resting Imhotep. He looked so human and harmless as he lay there with his eyes closed. Looks are deceiving. Serenity knelt down beside him and poised the blade over his chest.  
  
{Wait! He said mortal weapons couldn't harm him. Dammit! Now what? How do you kill him? Its not like there's an immortal weapon at my disposal. Maybe he's bluffing. No that's stupid.}  
  
Serenity shook her head. She had to decide and she had to decide now.  
  
{Maybe I'll stab him for fun. For payback. I could do that. Lord knows I would enjoy it. I would enjoy it more if he died when I stabbed him though. No it'll just be worse in the long run. I can't do this. I should just go find _Beni_. He's the cause of all this anyway}  
  
"You hesitate?" said a voice. "Why? I'm right at your mercy."  
  
{He's awake?!}  
  
"Go on," Imhotep coaxed eyes still closed. "Do it."  
  
"You're not worth the time." Serenity snapped.  
  
Imhotep opened his eyes and sat up. Then without warning he grabbed Serenity and kissed her. Serenity didn't move. She was in shock. With a twisted smile Imhotep spoke.. "I have all the time in the world. Its your brother who lacks time."  
  
"I'll fight you anytime, anywhere." Serenity challenged.  
  
"Come with me." Imhotep replied. Serenity followed (not that she had a choice as she was bound by magic) as he led the way to the back alley's of Karnack. It was completely abandoned.  
  
Imhotep pulled out a small sword he had been carrying and turned to face Serenity.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"I was born ready!" she shot back.  
  
Serenity charged at Imhotep and began slashing at him with rage. Imhotep decided he would not use his powers. Even still, the high priest blocked Serenity's attacks were perfect ease. Time passed and Serenity still couldn't hit him.  
  
{This is insane. He's actually good. I thought without his powers he would be a pushover but he's actually good!}  
  
Serenity started getting angry. More time passed and her strokes began getting weaker and weaker. Suddenly she fell out of breath. Panting hard Serenity staggered up.  
  
{I can't take much more of this.}  
  
This time Imhotep took the offensive. His sword though smaller then Serenity's was deadly fast. Serenity could barely block. Suddenly Imhotep's blade slashed her right arm creating a small red slit. Serenity fell back. She was out of energy.  
  
She opened her eyes to find Imhotep on top of her with his sword pressed against her neck.  
  
"I...lost..." she moaned.  
  
"Do you desire a rematch?" Imhotep said as he towered over her body. "For now you need rest. We still have a long journey. Where next?"  
  
"Philae," Serenity said. "The temple island of Philae."  
  
"Good girl." Imhotep said.  
  
The high priest stood up and stretched out his arm. Pain shot down Serenity's body. It was Imhotep's magic as he punished Serenity for challenging him. Serenity tried to raise her blade but the pain was too much. Then just as quickly as the pain had come, it vanished.  
  
"I'll fight you until...the day I die." She snapped.  
  
Serenity tried to stand and walk back to camp. But within a few steps her energy gave out and she passed out on the ground. Imhotep picked her up. Then he thought of a better punishment for the girl that he could use should it happen again. Walking back to camp he laid Serenity down. Then he lay down and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.  
  
Alex had seen his sister walk off and be carried back. He worried about what happened. Imhotep assured him she was merely resting. Alex sighed. He could do no more for now. He waited until everyone was asleep before he poured water onto the sand next to him. The carefully and quietly he crafted a sand castle of the Temple Island of Philae. It turned out very well and he was quite pleased with himself.  
  
The sun rose hours later. Serenity woke up. She was alone as she saw everyone pack up their belongings. Serenity stood up. And walked to where Alex was chained.  
  
"Serenity!" exclaimed the ten-year-old. "What happened?"  
  
"I got my ass kicked by a dead guy." Serenity stated dryly unlocking the chain.  
  
"Are you ok? Did he do anything to you?" Asked Alex.  
  
"The only thing he did was beat me in a sword fight. Then I passed out." Serenity replied. "I'm ok. In fact, I feel pretty good considering last night I was drained of my energy. Let's go we've only got four days left."

Just then Imhotep walked up to her and Alex. He had an evil smile.  
  
"Feeling better?" he teased.  
  
"You're concern is touching. You want to make up for it? Go jump off the nearest cliff." Serenity replied coldly. Imhotep walked away feeling pleased with himself.  
  
Serenity and Alex rejoined the camp. Hafez was assigning the men orders. Then Alex noticed a large heard of camels.  
  
"The train can go no further." Hafez explained to the boy. "We'll be traveling by camel now."  
  
Serenity helped Alex onto his camel before mounting her own. It was still very early in the morning but the sun was already beating down on them without mercy. They rode off into the desert away from Karnack. Imhotep rode slightly behind Serenity and Alex to keep an eye on the children. Beni rode next to him. They others were surrounded in a circle nearly cutting off any hope of escape.  
  
"You ride well," Imhotep said as he pulled along side Alex and Serenity.  
  
"Go to hell." Alex snapped.  
  
"Alex watch it!" Serenity retorted back. "But the kid does have a point." She added giving Imhotep an evil smile. That shut the priest up. She noticed Beni riding with trouble next to her and her smile went from evil to twisted evil!  
  
"You're pathetic." Serenity said shaking her head.  
  
"Yeah right you little..." Beni mumbled. "Owe!"  
  
"Oops, sorry. I should really watch this." Serenity said. She had cracked her camel's whip at Beni and hit him in the face. The effect caused him to loose his balance and fall of his camel. "Serves you right you little bastard." She added quietly  
  
---------------  
  
The troop rode off. Back at Karnack a large Blimp hovered in for a landing. Rick, Evy and the others jumped out guns ready. But the city was deserted.  
  
"We're too late!" Jonathan said.  
  
"Rick!!" Evelyn screamed suddenly. Fearing she was in danger Rick and the men ran over to where she was standing. There was a pole with Alex's tie on it. Behind it stood a large sand castle that resembled the Temple of Philae.  
  
"It's Philae!" Evy exclaimed happily. "They've gone to Philae!"  
  
"Brilliant," Ardeth said.  
  
"Let's go!" Rick said as they ran back into the blimp.  
  
Izzy saw them race back to the Blimp.  
  
"Where's the fire?" he asked.  
  
"Take us to Philae Izzy!" Rick said shutting the basket door close.  
  
"Sure thing captain trigger happy." Izzy mumbled. "No manors. Same ol' Rick"  
  
The Blimp sprang to life and rose into the sky. Rick sat down polishing his pistol. Ardeth noticed his tattoo. He sat down in deep thought. Meanwhile Evelyn paced back and forth until Jonathan told her to stop.  
  
"We'll get them back." Said her brother. "But please stop pacing, you're making me sick..." he closed his eyes. Evelyn shook her head and sat down.  
  
"Oh show a little backbone Jonathan." She snapped. Evelyn couldn't help it. She was worried about her children.  
  
Ardeth shook his head with a small smile. Perhaps this machine could catch up with the creature. Only time would tell.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
I was having a little bit of writers block so I'm not too happy with this chapter. Anyway please review. Like always no flames ok people. Thanks for sticking with me folks. I'm really greatful for it.


	8. Chamber of The Mejai Scrolls

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

A/N Thanks to all my reviewers. I'm currently undergoing computer problems so it's taken me longer to update. Also I have two weeks until I go back to school and during that time, it will be harder for me to update as fast as I would like to. But I promise you will all have your story. Thanks for sticking with me and please if I make a mistake, let me know so I can fix it. Like I said-its been a while since I've seen the movie.

Chapter 8: Chamber of the Mejai Scrolls

{Serenity's thoughts}

Three days down, four to go. Serenity prayed the journey would be short. Her prayers were answered when they came upon Philae during the mid afternoon. They were making good time, but she would not breathe until her brother was inside the pyramid of the Scorpion King.

Suddenly Alex's hand shot forward and the map reappeared. Just as it had shown him the way to Karnack and Philae, the map revealed the next stage of the journey-The Great Temple of Abu-Simbel.

The immense heat forced the group to stop. They had to stock water and their belongings and by that time night had fallen. Camp was set up again. Once again Alex was ordering water for another sand castle. And once again, he was chained to a poll while Serenity walked around freely.

Serenity couldn't see Imhotep anywhere-and personally she was glad. At the moment she wanted to be alone. Serenity grabbed one of the torches and walked toward the outskirts of camp and stared up at the nighttime sky.

{Mom, Dad...I hope you're all safe.}

Suddenly the sand beneath her feet began to shift. "What the??" Suddenly the ground below Serenity opened up and swallowed her into a dark hole!

Serenity woke up on a hard stone floor covered in sand. Her torch lay beside her providing the only light. Oddly enough it was just enough to see where she was. The sixteen year old found herself in a secret chamber.

There was a large wooden table in the middle of a room with a dusty chair next to it. At the far end of the chamber there stood an old broken door caved in by sand. Shelves lined the wall, filled with scrolls. They looked oddly similar to wine racks. In between the shelves were old torches. Serenity grabbed her torch-its fire was low. Placing it on the old torches, Serenity hoped she could light them. To her surprise, they all caught fire and the chamber lit up vanishing the darkness.

Setting her torch in an empty holder by the door Serenity turned to the scrolls. Most of them were frail and broken. Dust and cobwebs filled the room.

"Where am I?" she asked, talking to no one. "Its as if no one's been here in years. Maybe these scrolls can give me some clues."

One scroll was set aside from the rest and it was much bigger then the rest as well. {It must be important.}

Ignoring the fact she could curse herself, Serenity grabbed the scroll and walked back to the table. She brushed the sand from the chair and sat down. Spreading the scroll out, Serenity realized she was in a chamber much older then she originally thought.

Everything was written in the ancient hieroglyphics-this chamber was thousands of years old! Thanks to her mother's teaching, Serenity was able to read it. "Its an account of He who shall not be named.... Imhotep!"

_Our fellow Mejai have completed the burial of He who shall not be named. Condemned for his love of the pharaoh's mistress and the murder of pharaoh Seti I. He lies under the watchful eye of the great God Anubis where he awaits his judgment. As Pharaoh's sacred bodyguards, we must make sure he is not raised from his eternal slumber. Once awakened he will be a plague upon our world. This we must prevent at all cost._

"So Ardeth really is the leader of the Mejai. Everything makes sense, all those stories mother told us." Serenity said as she rolled up the scroll. "My God, they mummified him alive." She shuddered at the thought of so much agonizing pain.

Grabbing other scrolls Serenity read accounts of ancient Egypt and daily happenings. She skipped over those until she came to a scroll about the Scorpion King.

_A great warrior known as the Scorpion King raged a war against Thebes. The campaign lasted seven years until he and his army fell back defeated. Exiled into the desert hoping to never be seen again. However this was not to be, for the Scorpion King made a deal with the Great Anubis who spared his life. In exchange for command of his army, Anubis granted him victory over Thebes but in return he took the Scorpion King's soul and forced him to remain his eternal servant_.

"Weird." Serenity said as she finished reading the scroll. "So Imhotep wants to bring back the Scorpion King and gain control over his army. And with the army of Anubis rage war over the world. Then he wants to kill me and bring back his dead lover and together rule the world."

{This is all too weird. But what bothers me most is this curse. The Hom Dai. Mother said it was the worse of all Egyptian curses and was only performed once-on Imhotep. He must have gone through excruciating pain. But why would they add a bright side to the person being cursed?}

Serenity took a breath. The air was musty and the torches were starting to run low. The light was fading slowly.

"Mom said Imhotep's message in his sarcophagus was 'death is only the beginning.' And it was true." Serenity said talking aloud. "Why? Why would you curse someone and give them a chance to be able to seek their revenge."

"Ask your Mejai friend. They cursed me." Said a voice behind her.

Serenity jumped out the chair startled and whirled around. Imhotep had found her.

"Dammit, could you not do that!" she snapped.

"What are you doing here?" Imhotep demanded.

"I-I fell." Serenity said her words stumbling. "And when I awoke I found myself in this chamber.

"Why were you even outside of camp?" asked the High Priest walking towards her and the table. He looked down at the scrolls and back at Serenity.

Serenity remained silent. Deep inside she was scared. Imhotep had killed a great and powerful leader in cold blood because of a woman he loved.

"Answer me." Imhotep said facing Serenity.

"I wanted fresh air."

"And you believe you'll find it here?" he asked.

"I told you I fell through the sand!" Serenity snapped back. "I discovered this chamber on accident!"

"Its dangerous outside camp."

"Its better then being used by a murder!" Serenity shot back angrily.

Imhotep looked up from the table with cold dark eyes. A smile spread across his face. Serenity's heat began beating a record rate.

"I know you killed the pharaoh." She said coldly.

Suddenly Imhotep had her pinned against the wall.

"Does that frighten you?" Imhotep asked wanting to scare her. Serenity struggled to free herself from his grasp but she couldn't. "I've killed others."

"I am not afraid!" she gasped.

"Your body tells me differently. Her eyes are that of a wounded animal near death and your whole body is trembling." He said. Imhotep was enjoying her fear. "You are afraid."

"I am not afraid!" Serenity snapped. "Now let me go!"

Imhotep released her still smiling. "So you say"

Serenity chocked. It was getting harder and harder for her to breath. And in her earlier panic, the blood seemed to rush to her head. Serenity swayed back and forth. She fell against the table.

"Are you all right?" asked Imhotep. He was concerned for her safety-but only for the moment. The priest couldn't have her die, at least not yet.

"I'm...fine!" she snapped. "I don't need.... your...h...help."

She staggered up but could not stand upright and fell back. Imhotep caught her. He lifted her out of the musty chamber and knelt down beside her in the sand. The fresh air was an immediate relief. Serenity opened eyes, breathing slowly.

"I hate you bastard." She said turning her head away.

Imhotep rolled his eyes. If she was back to hating him, then she was all right. He offered his hand to help her up, but Serenity smacked it away. After a minute of rest she walked back to camp to where Alex was.

"Where were you? Another sword fight?" asked her brother.

"No, I wanted some fresh air. But I fell through the sand into some chamber." Serenity said telling Alex of her findings in the cave, but keeping Imhotep out of the story.

"He found you didn't he?" Asked Alex when Serenity finished her tale.

"Imhotep? ...... No he wasn't there. Now stop worrying."

"Yes he was! You're lying." Alex said.

"How do you know?"

"Because I'm right behind you." Imhotep said

"What are you doing here?" she snapped.

"I'll be keeping a much closer eye on you. So watch where you go." Imhotep replied.

"Good for you. I'll be sure to the exact opposite of what you want me to do." She said dryly.

"Watch yourself." Imhotep warned.

Serenity stood up, hands on her hips and looked him directly in the eyes. "And what if I don't?"

Imhotep laughed. "Then it'll be worse the just pinning you against the wall. Much worse."

"Oh yeah like what?" she challenged. "Are you going to kill me?"

"Come here" Imhotep replied whispering something into Serenity's ear.

Alex didn't catch a word of it. But he saw Serenity's eyes widen in fear and he knew it must have been bad.

"Y-you wouldn't?" Serenity said backing up.

"I can and I will so watch yourself." Imhotep warned. "Don't forget, I am in control." He walked off.

"Serenity?" Alex asked. "What is it? What did he say?"

"He threatened to kill you." Serenity lied. {He's too young to understand. Too young to know what Imhotep said. How could he even think that? How could Imhotep be so cold and ruthless?}

"You're lying."

"Alex, you are far too young to understand what he said." Serenity said sharply. "You wouldn't understand even if I told you. And I will not expose you to such things. You will learn when you're older."

"Its that bad?"

"Yes."

"Tell me!" Alex said eagerly. Serenity slammed her fist on top of his head.

"Owe..."

"Shut up and get to sleep."

"Where are you going?" Alex asked.

"To find Beni."

"Beni?"

"Yes" Serenity said. "I find that in stressful times, Beni helps _release _stress."

"He does?" asked Alex confused.

"Oh yeah." Serenity said cracking her knuckles.

Minutes later a scream could be heard all throughout camp.

"Thanks Beni." Serenity called leaving.

Imhotep, Hafez, and Lock-Nah all turned and looked at Beni. His right eye was black and his face heavily bruised. He fell back into the sand out cold. The three men looked from Serenity back to Beni. She _was_ more dangerous then they thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well here's chapter eight. Sorry there's no Evy and Rick in it. I wanted this to be a little more dramatic and suspenseful. But I'll have more humor and such later. Anyway please review-no flames!


	9. That Time Again

Disclaimer: Read Chapter one-I'm really not in the mood to repeat myself.

**_PLEASE READ_**:

Dear Reviewers, thank you for the support and encouragement you've given me throughout my story. I sincerely apologize for how long it's taken to update-however you must understand I've started school now. I've been extremely stressed and so busy, I haven't had decent sleep in a while. I did promise you I would finish, though it will take time. Part of the reason is, I've not been creative lately. Its not writers block, it was a lost of interest for the time being. I would love to finish the story soon, but I need to be creative and then everyone can enjoy my story. I'm doing this all for you. Over the summer, I had a lot of time and I was very creative. When school came, it mellowed out some. Part of the reason is also I've been feeling down lately (but not any more!) **Therefore I would like to dedicate this chapter to each of my reviewers. You've been very patient and I'm very grateful. You've also reminded me of the joys of writing for you**. I promised I would finish this story. And I never break my word.

Chapter Nine: That Time Again.

The blimp continued its steady pace to Philae. When they got there, all that was left was Alex's sandcastle. Hidden under Alex's coat made though it difficult for Rick and the others to see what it was.

Finally Ardeth spoke "The Great Temple of Abu-Simbel." He said.

Evelyn slapped her forehead "Of course!" They ran back to the blimp where Izzy sat ready to fly.

"Are we there yet?" asked Jonathan after another two hours had passed. The others turned their head and glared.

"NO!"

"Well we've got three days left." Jonathan complained (as he always did). "We are in the middle of a bloody desert. And we have to find this big grass thingy-

"Oasis" Evelyn corrected.

"Whatever" Jonathan replied. "My point is we're traveling in a giant sandbox. Anything green should be easy to spot. Not to mention the pyramid made of solid gold." Finished the Brit with stars dancing in his eyes at the thought of solid gold.

Rick rolled his eyes. His brother in law had no clue what an oasis was but when it came to gold, he could make the best mercenaries look like childish dreamers.

"The Oasis of Ahm-Shere is not easily found." Ardeth said. "People have tried to find it. For centuries they sent armies in search of it. None of them ever returned."

"But they were on land!" whined Jonathan. "We're in a bloody balloon way up in the sky!"

"Hey!" Izzy snapped. "Don't call her a 'balloon'. She's got feeling ya know!"

At this everyone turned their stares to Izzy who flushed in embarrassment. His creation was like his child. Rick, who knew Izzy better then anyone else, was a little scared of this fact.

"Izzy?" Rick asked.

"Yeah?"

"It's a balloon."

---------------------

Meanwhile back with Serenity and Alex, the day was becoming more and more tense. Imhotep kept his gaze on Serenity. He wanted to keep her under control. (HA! Like that's going to happen!)

"Quite staring at me." She snapped coldly. Imhotep sighed.

"Problems?" he asked.

"Yeah. My problem is you." Serenity retorted. Imhotep's hand shot forward and grasped the back of her neck.

"I'm in control." He hissed. "Don't forget that."

Beni looked at Hafez. "Yes but who's in control of her!" he asked.

"How is your spine?" asked the curator.

"I can't feel any more pain. I think it snapped back into place."

Serenity who had heard their conversation crossed her arms. "Damn" she muttered under her breath.

"Beni, consider yourself lucky. Most people I've fought, have had their spines permanently damaged because they made me angry." She warned.

"Why can't you relieve your stress in some other way!" he demanded recalling the night's event. Serenity had used Beni to _relieve_ her stress. In the process, his spinal cord was oh shall we say, _changed_.

Serenity shrugged. "I'm a very stubborn person."

"Yes you're also a bitch." Muttered Beni under his breath. SLAP! Serenity's hand shot out and smacked Beni across his head.

"Why.... me..." he cried with tears in his eyes.

"ENOUGH!" shouted Imhotep. "I grow weary of your bickering."

"Good." Serenity said turning her head away from the group.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" Serenity cried putting her hands up.

Everything went dead silent after that. They rode on. During the late afternoon, they came upon the Nile River all that was left was to follow it and then-the oasis.

"Set up camp." Hafez commanded. "We leave at dawn."

Around the campfire Hafez, Lock-Nah, and Beni spoke of Serenity.

"She's become much more aggressive." Lock-Nah retorted.

"Leave her to me." Imhotep said coldly. He was sitting in deep thought across the fire.

"My Lord?"

"I said, Leave her to me." Came the dark reply. Imhotep stood up and walked off.

"In all respect." Hafez said. "It may be 'that time' for her. She may be going through PMS. In which case, she'll calm down soon."

Alex who was not far away heard this. "Serenity?"

"Yes?"

"What's 'PMS'?"

Serenity hit the ground hard. "A-ALEX!"

"What?"

His older sister picked herself up the ground. The men burst into laughter over at the campfire.

"What is it? Is it bad?" Alex asked. "What does it stand for? Huh, Serenity are you ok?"

Even Imhotep began laughing. Serenity's eyebrow began twitching in aggravation.

"Alex. You're ten. Don't ask." Retorted Serenity.

The sixteen-year-old's head began pounding in pain. She thought it would explode. "Ahh," she gasped.

"Serenity!" cried Alex.

"Just let me rest. I'm tired." She said lying down.

"Sis..."

"I'm ok." Serenity said calmly as she shut her eyes. "By the way Alex. PMS-it stands for Pass My Shotgun."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, well I've got something to say. I'M BAAAAAACK! He he he he, I'm back everyone. I hope you all enjoyed my latest chapter. Sorry it's short. But it's getting late here and I'm having trouble keeping my eyes open. I hope you all took the time to read my very long comment. Sorry it's so damn long. But I want you to know that I'm back in my creative swing and my interest in writing has been renewed**- (thanks to a persistent reviewer by who's screen name starts with a L and "she's not logged in" who reviewed the same chapter about three times. You know who you are. Thanks!)**

Well now that I'm back, I'll be writing. Just give me time and Chapter ten will be up as soon as I am able. But with school...well just keep an eye out. It's coming. I promise!


	10. Its Darkest Just Before Dawn!

Disclaimer: I don't even own five cents let alone the Mummy people.

A/N

Well many thanks to my loyal reviewers. I'm proud to say I'm getting back into the swing of things. Last chapter I decided was a bit of humor I'd stab in at the last minute. Probably cause I'm going serious for this chapter. Anyway to all my reviewers, even my most nagging ones-I shout out thanks!

Chapter Ten: **Its Darkest Just Before Dawn **

_Serenity's thoughts_

Serenity's head was pounding. It was if her heart had jumped into her skull. Her body tossed and turned on her mat. She was suffering. The camp had fallen silent. Everyone was asleep- everyone except for the lone, shadow figure who watched Serenity toss and turn.

_**Serenity's Dream**: _

Serenity ran up the mountain of sand. Suddenly as she reached the top, her knees gave out, and she sank into the sand. She looked around fright gripping her body. Everywhere and everything was devoured in the flames. The sky was black, littered with hate and anger. The sand around her was stained dark red, from the blood of innocent lives lost.

The world was in total chaos. Bodies lay mangled in horrific positions. Some were half way through decomposition. They were half flesh, half skeleton. Pain and agony painted all over their faces. Their eyes reflected fear. Serenity whirled around. They were her family. Her friends. Everyone she ever cared about. They were all dead.

In a palace of bones, the stench of death lingered. On a thrown of shadow and hate sat the figure who brought the world to its knees. His body cast in darkness but his eyes glowed blood red. Then his gaze fell upon Serenity...

_**End Dream... **_

Serenity bolted upright. Her chest rose and fell, as she took deep breaths to steady herself. She looked around her. The fire was dying down. The sky was pitch black and the camp was asleep.

Suddenly a hand shot out and grasped her shoulder. Serenity would've screamed had not another hand covered her mouth. Her heart raced a record rate. She turned and saw Imhotep's dark eyes stare into hers.

He dragged her up silently and took her away from camp. After a ways out, he thrust her forward. Serenity whirled to face him.

"What did you see?" he asked.

"Your ugly face." Serenity said dryly. Imhotep grabbed her and thrust her into an old obelisk stump.

"What did you see?" he demanded.

"Why do you care?!" Serenity snapped back.

Imhotep laughed. "Because what you saw terrified you. You're scared right now." He walked up to her. He leaned his face close to hers. "Tell me, what scares you so." He hissed into her ear.

"You" Serenity replied darkly. "I see the world in your hands. Everyone I love is dead. The land is consumed with death and blood. Flames and darkness. Hate and anger. Shadow under a throne of evil and a dark figure with glowing red eyes."

"Two days left. You see a vision of what will be." Imhotep said with a grin.

"I see only your desires and my nightmares." Serenity said taking a deep breath. "What I see, I will stop."

"You cannot kill what is already dead my dear." Imhotep replied. "You're parents couldn't. They failed."

"I will find a way. I will change this dream until it is nothing more then a bad memory. And I will laugh it off until it becomes no more then that." Serenity said standing tall.

Imhotep merely laughed. Serenity glared. "Its darkest just before the dawn. You will be stopped." she retaliated.

Imhotep cupped her face in his hand and looked over her body. "You truly are unique. To fight against what you cannot defeat."

Serenity slapped his hand away. She walked back to camp and slept. This time dreamless. She awoke to the sounds of camp being made. The day was sunny, and beside them the Nile ran swiftly and beautifully. By midday they were ready to leave.

Alex was making an arrow to show what direction to go when Lock-Nah came from behind and grabbed him.

"Stupid Boy!" he snarled. "Leaving bread crumbs!"

"Lock-Nah!" Imhotep called. He was standing in the river, the water reaching his waist. He looked up and saw a blimp on the horizon. "Put him down."

"Alex!" Serenity cried running forward. Imhotep smiled at her. "I hope your parents enjoyed their journey. It ends here."

Serenity could only look on in horror as Imhotep's magic created a massive title wave that filled the canyon. Imhotep's followers cowered back in fear-even Beni who had seen this trick before except with sand.

Aboard the Blimp Izzy heard a deep rumbling. Rick and the others turned to see a huge wave of water coming straight toward them!

"Get going Izzy!" Rick screamed. Izzy didn't need to be told twice. Within seconds the blimp was flying at top speed through the canyon trying to avoid the water. Suddenly a green oasis came into view. Rick knew they went the right direction. Suddenly he saw a gash in the canyon.

"Starboard!!" he screamed. Just then the water caught up with the blimp. They crash landed on a high cliff in a lush green forest. They survived and they were in the oasis of Ahm-Shere.

"Everyone ok?" Rick stated helping Evelyn to her feet. Ardeth nodded though he made a secret vow, he would never fly again.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine now...where is it..." Jonathan replied. Though shaken, he was too busy looking for his gold staff to care about anything else. Izzy was to busy looking over his damaged blimp to care Jonathan was trying to find _his_ paycheck.

"OConnell! Look at this!!" Izzy demanded. "Blimps are run by helium! Where the hell am I gonna find helium?!"

"Izzy," Rick stated. "If anyone can fill this up with hot air, its you."

"argh.." Izzy grumbled getting out his tools. "How does white boy expect me to fix this?!"

Rick and the others set up camp upon the cliff and loaded their guns.

"Now we wait, for them to come to us." Ardeth replied.

----------------------

Back at camp, Serenity ran out into the river. The water, which had gone to Imhotep's waist, now barely covered his feet.

"You bastard!" she screamed. She slammed her fist into his chest. "No...no..." Serenity's eyes became gray. The sixteen year-old fell to her knees. Imhotep pulled her up.

"Where is your dawn now?" He hissed.

"I swear I will stop you." Serenity said her eyes regaining their color. A fire burned inside her. "Do you hear me? I'll stop you Imhotep. I swear it!"

Imhotep walked in the lead. He was excited. They would reach the oasis soon. Beni just looked on.

"I love the whole tidal wave...it was beautiful," he said. "Bastard." He mouthed when Imhotep could no longer hear him.

Serenity and Alex looked on as they walked toward the oasis. Just then they saw a hawk fly out from a dash in the canyon.

_That's Horus! That means they're alive!!_

But Serenity wasn't the only one who noticed the hawk fly out from the canyon. Lock-Nah saw it too. He grew suspicious and saw Serenity's hopeful look. Lock-Nah took out a long rifle, loaded a bullet and...fired a single shot that rang through the air. Serenity screamed and the cry of a hawk echoed in the canyon.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what happens next? Well you'll have to wait won't you? He he he. Does Horus Die? The countdown is almost over. And will Alex get inside the pyramid in time? Trust me it sounds stupid right now writing this little author note, but I've got more chapters on the way! See ye next chapter.


	11. They're like Tiny monkey Skeletons

Disclaimer: Yeah I'm not saying anything. Just see chapter one. It tells all.

**Please Read:**

Ok dear reviewers, I'm in a situation. My T.V decided to die (Right at the beginning of a show I'd been dying to watch! Yeah I was cursing then.) So I'll have more time to write. Which is why I'm updating now. I would gladly update next weekend however my cousin is getting married (Yay!) and I'll be out of town so I'm giving you heads up. But I'll update when I get back so don't think I'm abandoning you!

_**ON AN EVEN HAPPIER NOTE! I'VE GOT A TREAT FOR YOU ALL. **_

For being such kick ass reviewers I would like to share with you all a treat I call **"Pharaoh's Comedy Clip**" Here's a small song my Friend Kaitlin made up one day. It's about everyone's fav stress ball-BENI! It's from the Chile's baby back rib song. Please enjoy. (Yeah the chapter's right afterward I promise!!!)

**I want my Beni back.**

**I want my Beni Back, Beni Back, Beni Back!**

**I want my Beni Back, Beni Back, Beni Back!**

**Mummy-**

**Beni's so fine!**

**Gonna get me Beni**

**Gonna make him mine.**

**Mummy's backstabbing Beni!**

Ok so that was a small joke song my friend made up. Hope it made you laugh, or at least brought a smile to your face.

Chapter 11: "They're like...Tiny monkey skeletons" _(Oh you know I had fun coming up with that title!)_

'_Serenity's thoughts'_

Serenity kicked Lock-Nah's gun. His bullet veered off course, but it clipped Horus's wing. The falcon may never fly again after he landed; yet at least he still lived. Horus flapped off, his body dropping and rising in slight pain.

"Horus!" shouted Ardeth. "Thank Allah, he still lives. But can he reach them in time?" The Medjai turned to Rick. "I must go. I must alert the others, Horus may not reach them!"

"And maybe he will!" replied Rick. "Please, I need you to help me find my children!"

The Medjai saw the desperation in his friend's eyes. Swallowing hard he nodded. "Then first I shall help you."

"Thank you". With that Rick went to give some last minute advice to Evelyn and Jonathan on how to shoot. Lord knew Jonathan had bad aim and tended to just shoot everything that moved.

------------

The others looked at Serenity in confusion. Even Lock-Nah was confused. His original line of thought was that she was aiming for him, not the gun. But Imhotep understood everything.

"Keep moving," he ordered. Hafez shouted orders in Arabic, and the caravan continued down the riverbank toward the green oasis in front of their eyes.

Lock-Nah grabbed Alex and dragged him off. Imhotep walked toward Serenity, his black sleek robes swaying in the wind. He grabbed her shoulder tightly.

"The bracelet is no longer necessary my dear. Your brother is only alive through you." He said calmly. "Don't be foolish."

"Yes, Imhotep." He released her shoulder and the two walked off to join the others.

"Where's Beni?" asked Serenity?

"Why............" asked Imhotep cautiously.

"No reason." She said shrugging her sore shoulders.

"You can't kill him."

"I don't want to _kill_ him Imhotep, I just want to _hurt_ him." Serenity replied in her sweetest voice. _'You can't kill him. Two words Imhotep: Watch Me!' _

"There are dangers in the oasis." Imhotep instructed. "Stay close to me."

"Imhotep, you are danger." Serenity snapped.

"What was that?"

"You're nothing more then a dangerous man. The only reason I'm alive, is because you want my body. You want my body to bring back your lover after you defeat the Scorpion King and take over the world." Serenity said strongly. "Has anyone told you, you're a pervert?"

Imhotep grinned evily and slid his arm around her, slowly feeling from her upper back to the lowest part of her waist. Then he pressed her body against his own. Using his powers he forced Serenity to face him.

"Mmmmmmmm..." Imhotep leaned close. "I rather enjoyed that." He whispered in her ear. "But the oasis will kill you on sight. Choose, death or life with me."

"Such a hard choice..." Serenity mocked. But inside chills crept up her spine "Just keep Alex alive."

Imhotep let go slowly dragging his arm back up her back. "Good girl."

"In any case I want to see the scorpion king fight with you." Serenity said walking forward. "If I get lucky- you'll both kill each other and end up in hell."

Imhotep sighed. There just was no controlling her. The caravan reached the oasis. Loading their guns they headed into the deep forest. Night had fallen as they walked toward the center.

"So many skeletons. The oasis was easy enough to find, it's just that no one made it back to tell." Serenity said stepping over bones and tree roots. Suddenly from up above, gunshots fired out.

"Spread out. Take cover!" Shouted Hafez. The troops spread out as Evelyn and Jonathan showered them with a waterfall of bullets. Then, screams could be heard. Screams that were not human.

"Right, let's go get the kids!" Evelyn shouted after the caravan had scattered. Jonathan nodded and the two raced off to find Rick.

Suddenly small monkey like creatures came flooding through the forest. Poll vaulting on spears and killing whoever got in their way.

"What the hell?!" Serenity cried. "They're like tiny.... monkey skeletons."

"Midget monkeys!" Alex cried.

"They're Pygmies. Guardians of the temple." Imhotep said.

Imhotep stepped in front of them and using his magic, forced the pygmies to flee.

Rick and Ardeth raced through the forest. They came to an abrupt halt when they found the clearing with Imhotep, Lock-Nah, Alex and Serenity.

"Ardeth! Dad!" screamed the sixteen year old. Imhotep saw the two men and glared with hatred in his eyes.

"You two." He spat.

"RUN ALEX!" She said shoving Alex into her father's arms. "Get him inside the pyramid before the sun rises!!" she screamed.

"She's right go!" Ardeth snapped. Rick looked at Serenity and reluctantly left.

Imhotep grabbed Serenity by her waist. He wasn't going to loose both hostages.

"Take your hands off her." Ardeth warned.

"You don't have time for me Medjai." Imhotep replied with disgust. "Take it with Lock-Nah." But Serenity didn't want to go. Now that Alex was free, she was no longer his servant.

"Ardeth!" she screamed as he dragged her away.

Ardeth glared at Lock-Nah. Drawing his sword he said, "this is for Horus, and the children."

"I'm surprised you lasted this long." Lock-Nah spat.

He drew his own blade and the two began racing back and forth. Both men slashed with rage and anger. Forward, Back, Forward again...the battle raged on until Ardeth sidestepped left, and shoved his sword through Lock-Nah's side. It was over. Ardeth was victorious. The Medjai raced off, bloody sword in hand, to find Rick.

Rick had just crossed a log bridge with Alex when he saw Evelyn and Jonathan cut out and come running. Ardeth followed right behind them. Then suddenly a wave of pygmies came from the forest.

Rick lit a stick of dynamite and threw it to the center of the troops. The two leader pygmies back fighting for the glowing stick, until one finally kicked the other off the bridge. Then running as if he were carrying the Olympic torch, the leader pygmy ran until the stick blew out and the pygmies vanished in an explosion too funny for words.

"Dad...The bracelet!" Alex moaned.

"Oh no Rick!" Evelyn said alarmed.

Suddenly Rick saw the sky. It was getting lighter every second. That could only mean one thing: The sun was rising.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hello everyone. Ok I don't remember what the pygmies looked like in the movie so please bear with my terrible monkey like description. (Really sorry!) Now for the chapter: it's a cliffhanger I know. And I'm probably going to get killed by my friends for leaving you hanging but, I'm very tired-its midnight. If I don't stop the chapter will turn into my most crap-tacular one yet. so.. yeah. I hope you liked my chapter and I'm hoping that song earlier at the least put a smile to your face. Please review everyone! **I really appreciate the support and the reviews you send me**. Please keep them coming and thank you all for being such awesome reviewers! Now I bid you Adieu!


	12. Awaken the Ancient King

Disclaimer: If I've got any reviewers left. See chapter one.

**A/N:  
**Hey guys!! Two words: **I'M BACK!!!!!** Yes your long awaited chapter 12 is here!! Heh, I've gotten such strong support with this story and I'm forever grateful. Keep those reviews coming.

Chapter 12: Awaken the Ancient King!

"Rick!" cried Evelyn.

The sun was beginning to rise. Alex had to be inside the temple or everything was done for. Rick didn't need to be told twice and picking up his son in his arms, raced off leaving Evelyn alone with Ardeth and Jonathan.

"I must go help my people!" Exclaimed Ardeth. "Kill the creature!" With that the Mejai leader ran to gather his army.

Jonathan and Evy ran off following the clear-cut trail of Rick. Meanwhile Rick was running clumsily towards the temple. The sun rose higher and higher.

_Closer…closer…_

It was now or never. Rick crouched his legs and leaped forward into the temple thrusting Alex in first. Alex landed roughly inside the temple rolling around.

"That's the last time I...ever wear…jewelry." He panted. Rick landed with a loud thud next to him. The explorer moaned his face full of sand.

"Being a dad…is reaaaaaaaaallly tough…" He gasped. Alex laughed.

"But you're so good at it."

"They made it! Thank heavens!!" Evelyn cried out as she and Jonathan ran into the temple after them.

The group's happiness didn't last long though when a scream broke through the air.

"Let me GO!!!!!" Screamed Serenity.

"Serenity!" Rick cried out jumping out.

His daughter…his only daughter…his adopted child…the memory returned as fresh as ever……………

"_You wish adopt Serenity?" said a voice._

"_Yes" Said Evelyn._

"_We're quit sure." Rick said. Evelyn nodded. Her bond with the girl was closer then anyone could know… _

_Her stomach was round. She was with child. She had collapsed in the street-her body in pain. Rick was inside tending to some papers at the bank. A six-year-old child…an infant…walked up to her fresh from the streets. She said nothing. The girl was small and frail. Her eyes were misty. A small blue flower was in her hand._

_Suddenly a child was helping Evelyn. An infant was helping her to regain her composure…_

"_Thank you" She whispered to the child. _

_The girl only smiled. She placed the flower in Evelyn's hair. _

"_Flower make pain go away…no more pain now." Said the child brightly._

_Rick came running out. He saw his wife sitting up on the ground. He saw the child and his heart stopped. Evelyn was hugging the child with tears in her eyes._

"_Are you sure?" Said the voice once more._

"_More then sure." Evelyn replied. She had talked to the child and learned her mommy was "in a better place."_

"_She's six. Most parents want babies. There would be complications involved." The voice replied._

"_Complications are nothing."_

And so Serenity became their daughter. No complications about it……… 

Now Rick was racing hoping against hope to save the daughter who had saved his wife…. no-who had saved them all!

-------------------------

Imhotep simply used his magic to drag Serenity forcefully down the corridors. Suddenly he stopped. He listened.

"What?" taunted Serenity. "You can't be lost."

"Silence." Imhotep snapped. "It seems your beloved family has heard your cries."

"Idiot!" Serenity snapped back. "That's the whole _point_ of screaming! So people can _hear_ you."

"Don't be foolish…" Imhotep warned.

The high priest led her away once more.

"Great I'm prisoner to a idiot. Not just any idiot, a perverted, dead idiot at that. NO AMOUNT OF THERAPY IS EVER GOING TO MAKE THIS RIGHT!" Serenity ranted as she ran.

Suddenly they stopped in a temple chamber. Imhotep released Serenity roughly, nearly knocking her over. He walked forward alone. Serenity watched as suddenly Imhotep passed between two statues. In the blink of an eye, Imhotep was shaking violently in a cloud of fire and dust.

Then silence. No more thrusting. No more shaking. Imhotep was looking at his hands in a strange fashion. Suddenly a nearby cabinet was shaking but no more. Imhotep looked back and forth again confused.

Then it hit him. Anubis wanted a _fair_ fight. Imhotep was powerless! Serenity let out an evil laugh. The priest whirled to face her.

This time she looked _him_ up and down. A purely demonic grin spread across her face. She knew…

"Well…Well…Well…a certain somebody is now…completely _powerless!_" she hissed dangerously. She made a grab for his sword but was stopped. Suddenly the tide turned. Imhotep had her in his arms.

"I'm still stronger then you my dear. And you need me to defeat the scorpion king. Don't forget this!" he hissed in her ear.

"And I'm back where I started." Serenity replied her voice deadpan.

Imhotep threw her to the ground. Then he began the ceremony to summon the Scorpion King.

"Imhotep!" Serenity cried. "Without your powers you be killed…WAIT! That's what **_I_** **_want_**…never mind continue…"

In her heart Serenity knew the Scorpion King was stronger then any foe. She just had that instinct. If she could persuade Imhotep to not summon the Scorpion King everything would be ok…Imhotep she could handle…But the Scorpion King…_he_ was a mystery. There was no telling how strong or how weak he could be. But judging by his importance in the scrolls…he must have been immensely powerful.

Suddenly Rick burst into the room swinging a bladed staff at Imhotep. Imhotep stopped to pick up his own weapon. Rick began slashing back and forth swinging wildly.

"Father!" Serenity cried.

"Serenity!" cried Evelyn.

"Mother! Uncle John! ALEX!" cried the sixteen-year-old. She ran into their open arms for once feeling safe.

"How touching." Imhotep hissed to Rick with hatred. "Have you all come to die?"

"I've come seeking revenge for my son and for my daughter!" Rick replied. "I've come to kill you."

"Your daughter…yes. I do admire how…_close _we've been."

"What?!?!" exclaimed Rick his eyes widening in fear.

"Yes. I admire how smooth her skin is and how well formed she is." Imhotep said hoping to vex Rick. Well…it worked. Rick was ticked.

Suddenly Rick's anger blinded him and in the next moment he was on his back. Imhotep raised his blade prepared to strike….

"Oh I wouldn't do that if I were you." Called out Serenity.

Imhotep whirled around. In her hand was the scepter of Osiris. He stopped dead in his tracks.

"That's better." Serenity said coldly. "You and I both know you need this"

Rick sprang back up. He backed up from Imhotep. Suddenly the ground began to shake and ruble violently. Dust fell from the ceiling. The sand was quivering beneath them all. Inside the chamber two massive solid gold doors opened.

Serenity opened her mouth to scream but no sound came out. A mass Scorpion body came through the chambers. Its upper torso was that of a man like Imhotep but where human arms should be, skin melted to form the claws of a scorpion. He was a giant creature of immense power. He was-The Scorpion King!

"Oh shit…" moaned Serenity.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well was it a good chapter? I haven't updated in such a long time. My apologies. Things have been very busy lately. However I saw Phantom of the Opera and I've been thinking about it non-stop. I lost my creative swing for a bit. Then after school today I just got back into the swing of it (thanks to a loyal fan of mine)

And for some damn reason, typing in my author screen name doesn't work on the search menu here on fanfiction. It annoys the crap out of me but if you type in the title you can my stories just fine. Ugh! Any advice on that problem would be nice.

Alas our story is fast coming to a close. Next chapter perhaps. Not sure. But I will say this…the final chapter no matter what will have a big surprise for all of you who enjoyed my story so much. The surprise though will be based on your reactions to the story. So please send me reviews folks! Thanks a bunch!


	13. The Ending is only the Beginning!

Disclaimer: See Chapter one.

**A/N **

Ok guys here it is! The final chapter! I'm busy with other stories or I'd have updated sooner. Anyway more chapter-less talk. Oh one last thing…See my final Author's note at the end for a surprise.

**Chapter 13: The Ending is only the Beginning **

Serenity looked up to see a huge 1/4 human, 3/4 Scorpion monster staring down at her family and Imhotep. And he was not too happy.

"Oh shit…" She moaned. Serenity turned to Imhotep.

"You!" She snapped. "This is all your fault! You SEE! You see what you do! I warned you! But did you listen to me? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. Of course not. Don't listen to the hostage even when she's right! YOU ARE SUCH A MORON!"

Imhotep just stared at her. For once he didn't have a comeback. Even Serenity's family stared. They were not used to the arguments Serenity and Imhotep had. Not even Evelyn had dared talk to Imhotep like that when she was held hostage.

The Scorpion King stopped dead in his tracks. He was confused. Who was here to fight with him? These people were on the same side weren't they? Apparently not…

Giving up the Scorpion King just charged at his enemies. They scattered in different directions. He saw Imhotep and went for him first. The high priest fell to his knees and bowed low.

"I am your servant!" he cried out. "I am your servant!"

"WHAT!" Serenity said stopping in a dead halt.

The Scorpion King looked at him strangely. "We shall see." Came his deep voice.

Imhotep bowed his head, and then shot Rick an evil glance. Looking up at the Scorpion King he said, "But he was sent to kill you!"

Rick just looked at the Scorpion. "Uh-Oh"

"Imhotep you lying sack of-" Serenity started but her mother's hand silence her.

"Take Alex and run!" Evelyn cried.

"No! We're in this together." Serenity cried. "Besides we would we run-into those freaky monkeys with the spears? No thanks."

Evelyn was about to protest when she saw a look in Serenity's eyes.

"If you knew what I'd been through with _him_," Serenity said in disgust. "You'd know I'm not going anywhere till I beat him dead."

Evelyn's eyes widen in fear. "What did he do to you!" she cried.

"I'll explain later!" Serenity said as the Scorpion King came charging at them.

The Scorpion King snapped and slashed furiously. He was getting nowhere and he was getting angry.

"There has got to be a way to defeat this thing!" Rick snapped. Suddenly he saw the wall behind him. Then the explorer saw his tattoo and instructions. It was all clear.

"Jonathan! The staff! It's a spear!" Rick cried out.

Jonathan and Alex looked at the golden spear. They began to fiddle with it, hoping to figure out what Rick was saying.

"It doesn't look like a spear," Jonathan said looking at it curiously. Suddenly Alex found the secret button and the staff's two ends shot out golden pointed ends. One of the spear's ends stopped just centimeters from Jonathan's face.

Alex looked at his uncle who had turned pale with fright. "Sorry Uncle John!"

Jonathan swallowed hard. "Its nothing."

Meanwhile Rick was busy fighting off the Scorpion King knocking fire in his path. He grabbed rocks, stones…anything he could use to defeat the monster. During this time, Imhotep slid silently from view.

Serenity looked at her father. She decided to help.

"Scorpio! Hey Scorpio!" she shouted calling out the first lame nickname she could think of. The Scorpion King looked at her.

Lifting her right hand, Serenity used her index finger to pull down her lower right eyelid and stick out her tongue at the monster. The Scorpion King became enraged at such disrespect.

Serenity turned evil just then. "Yeah! That's right! I bet you're not so tuff! In fact I bet an old woman could take you down!"

The Scorpion King roared in anger and frustration.

"Yeah!" Said Serenity coldly. "Come at me! I DARE YOU! COME ON!"

The Scorpion King charged at her.

"Ok Time to run now." Serenity said. She ran into a corner. The Scorpion King followed. In a blink of an eye, Serenity raced out underneath the Scorpion King's massive abdomen while the creature slammed into the walls.

"Nananana!" she said in a childish manor.

The Scorpion King staggered up. Just then he saw Imhotep come up from behind to grab Serenity. She struggled to get free but it was no use. He was still physically stronger then her.

"I'll deal with her. Destroy _him_ my lord!" Imhotep said faithfully pointing at Rick.

"Dammit!" Rick cried out in frustration. He began to lure the Scorpion King away from Evelyn and the others. He had to get it where Jonathan could impale it with the spear.

"Serenity!" Evelyn cried. Imhotep looked at her.

"Give me the spear." He demanded. "Or she dies."

Serenity elbowed Imhotep in his chest. The High Priest's grip loosened and she slipped free. Imhotep staggered off.

"Jonathan throw it!" Rick shouted.

"Stand back Alex." Jonathan boasted. "I'm a professional."

"Just throw it!" They shouted.

Jonathan threw the spear. But Imhotep's hand shot up to catch it. Turning to the Scorpion King his famous evil grin reappeared.

"The army of Anubis is _mine_!" he hissed. The Scorpion King reared in anger. Imhotep threw the spear. Rick knew he had to catch that spear. Leaping in front of the monster, Rick caught the spear, landing of his side.

The Scorpion King came down on top of Rick. Rick looked up.

"Go to hell and take your friends with you!" he cried out and plunged the spear into the Scorpion King.

Imhotep ran forward. "No!"

Rick rolled away as the Scorpion King collapsed. Suddenly the ground opened up. A mass of souls reached up pulling the Scorpion King down into the depths of hell. Imhotep and Rick fell through the ground barely able to hang on. The chamber was collapsing!

Evelyn ran forward with Jonathan as they pulled Rick to safety. The family now fully reunited raced toward the exit from the chamber. Serenity felt Imhotep's eyes and looked back. He stared at her. His eyes said it all. _'I shall return'_

Serenity glared back with her own message. _'I'll fight you for eternity'_ She turned her back to him and ran out with Alex and the others. And Imhotep fell through the mass of souls…………

All round the pyramid the oasis was being sucked in. Everything was disappearing under the sand. The OConnells raced to the top of the Pyramid holding each other for dear life.

"Up there!" Serenity shouted. Izzy's blimp hovered overhead just in the nick of time. They climbed in. But the Blimp rose up to fast and Jonathan nearly fell out. His foot caught in the netting, he dangled like a fish.

"Pull me up!" he cried. "Pull me up! Pull me…" his eyes noticed a large diamond at the top of the pyramid

"Let me down! Let me down." He shouted.

The Brit grasped the diamond in his hands. As the Blimp rose higher into the sky the diamond popped off. Rick, Evy, and Serenity struggled to pull him back into the blimp. They pulled off just in time because before they knew it, the oasis vanished.

The OConnells sat gasping for breath. They looked at each other with glances of relief.

"RICK!" Cried Izzy. "You nearly got me killed!" he screamed his eyes bulging.

"At least you didn't get shot." Rick said slyly.

"Land the Blimp! Its Ardeth!" Serenity cried. They looked over the edge andthe Blimp landed.

Serenity raced out onto the sand. The sun was setting it was best to camp here tonight.

"Thanks to you. We are all safe." Ardeth replied to Rick.

"I had help." Rick said looking at his family. He turned to Serenity. "Don't you _ever _do that again!"

"You're welcome." Serenity said dryly.

"Serenity can I talk with you?" Her mother said.

"Yeah what is it?" said the girl walking to the outskirts of their small camp.

"What did Imhotep do to you?"

Serenity sighed.

"He kissed me, he touched me a couple time…. I know all he was thinking about was that woman he loved long ago…but still…. Anyway that's all."

"Then he never…"

"No." Serenity said. Evelyn sighed relief. She hugged her daughter. But Serenity's eyes were determined.

"Mom, I need to talk to Ardeth."

Evelyn's smile faded. She singled for the Med-Jai to come over.

"Serenity?" he asked walking up to them. Evelyn shook her head in confusion. She walked back inside the camp. Serenity looked at Ardeth.

"I want to become your apprentice." She stated. "I want to become a Med-Jai."

"Serenity…" Ardeth said his voice trailing.

"I know. But hear me out." Serenity said. "Imhotep may have been powerless back there but he's still immortal. Beni's gone, the Book of the dead is missing, and we've no idea where they are. He can still come back. When he does I want to be able to face him. I want to be able to fight him."

Ardeth thought it over carefully. He knew she was right. He knew she had suffered and she had changed. "Let your parents decide. Its fine with me, but they have a say in it as well."

The next morning, Serenity woke everyone early. She told them of her plans to become a Med-Jai. She gave her reasons. Ardeth gave his consent.

"…Is this what you want?" Rick said looking into his daughter's eyes.

"Yes." Minutes passed. The sun rose higher in the air.

"…All right." Rick said at last. "If this is what you _truly_ want..."

Serenity nodded.

"Serenity!" Alex pleaded. Serenity hugged them all.

"I'm not leaving you guys forever." She said.

"You may visit her while she is in training and she can write you all." Ardeth said to the family. "I promise I'll watch over her."

Rick looked at his daughter and his best friend. Swallowing hard he nodded.

"Ok then."

Serenity hugged her family one last time. "I'll be writing. I'll see you guys in summer then?"

"Yeah we'll come to visit you when we come back."

Serenity nodded. The OConnells climbed silently into Izzy's blimp. It rose into the air. Serenity waved goodbye. _"Until we meet again, goodbye my family!"_

Then she and Ardeth rode off into the desert to start the latest saga in her life. Imhotep would return. And when he did, Serenity would be ready.

**END **

**A/N **

Ok everyone-What did you think? I know it was long and a bit rushed at the end. Sorry about that. But the surprise? … Well I've got one thing to ask you? **Sequel anyone**? Heh, yep. I'm doing a sequel since you all liked this story so much. And I promise I'll make it funny and dramatic, just like this one was. **Thanks for being such great reviewers! I love you all. **So be sure to check my profile for when I get my sequel up. I'm not sure when but hopefully soon! But I promise you'll have it. And I never break my work. Ok Review and until we meet again…Adieu!


End file.
